Lost in Worlds
by sandilov
Summary: Trzyletnia Renesmee po przypadkowym przekroczeniu bramy prowadzącej do innego świata nie była już na Ziemi lecz na Tytanie, planecie opanowanej tysiącletnią Wojną Ras. Stała się Łowcą wampirów. Na Ziemi jej bliscy odszukali jedną z bram prowadzącą na Tyta
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Renesmee Cullen siedziała z Jacobem na plaży w La Push. Jej długie rudawe loki były związane w warkoczyk. Miała na sobie różową sukienkę zdobioną uroczymi kokardkami. Wyglądała na jakieś dziewięć lat, choć miała dopiero trzy. Była dhampirem. Dzieckiem wampira i człowieka.

Jej twarz zdobił promienny uśmiech gdy bawiła się w piasku,

Jacob nie spuszczał oczu ze swojej podopiecznej. Za każdym razem, gdy znikała mu z oczu wprost szalał z niepokoju. Nie panował nad tymi uczuciami, nawet nie chciał.

Była całym jego światem.

Jego wpojeniem.

Jacob wyglądał na dwadzieścia lat chociaż miał o wiele więcej, Miał krótkie czarne włosy i brązowe oczy pełne ciepła gdy patrzył na swoją małą podopieczną. Był wilkołakiem. Dla niego wpojenie znaczyło więcej niż zakochanie.

Było już późno, ale Nessie nie chciała jeszcze iść do domu. Budowała zamek z piasku i nie chciała odejść dopóki nie będzie skończony. A on, jak zwykle, zamierzał spełnić jej zachciankę i pozwolić jej zostać jeszcze na plaży.

-Śliczny, Nessie. -Powiedział łagodnie Jacob patrząc jak układała starannie kolorowe muszelki wokół zamku.

Spojrzała na niego z promiennym uśmiechem. Przyłożyła mu dłoń do policzka.

"Dziękuję".

Usłyszał w swojej głowie Jake. Poczuł ciepło wokół serca. Był szczęśliwy, ponieważ ona była szczęśliwa. Nikt kto nie przeżył tego co on nigdy by tego nie zrozumiał. Tej relacji jaka ich łączyła. Tego że tak właściwie to ona była dla niego całym światem. Jego Słońcem, Księżycem, Gwiazdami.

-Musimy już iść. Zaraz twoja mama zadzwoni...

Poczuł wibracje telefonu jakby Bella wyczuła że o niej mówi. Jake przewrócił oczami i westchnął odbierając telefon.

-Wykrakałeś!- Zachichotała dziewczynka wdrapując się na jego kolana. Mężczyzna odruchowo przytulił do siebie dziewczynkę troskliwie.

-Tak?- Odezwał się Jacob.

Po drugiej stronie usłyszał głos swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Belli Cullen.

Kiedy urodziła Renesmee była człowiekiem i o mały włos co nie umarła przy porodzie. Jej mąż Edward przemienił ją w wampira gdy w ostatniej chwili wbił w jej serce srebrną strzykawkę napełnioną jego jadem. Tylko to ochroniło ją od śmierci.

-Gdzie jesteście? -Zapytała.

W jej głosie było słychać zniecierpliwienie. Miał wrócić z Ness pół godziny temu. Nie bała się o córkę, kiedy ta była przy Jacobie. Wiedziała, ze nic jej przy nim nie grozi. Jednak słowo to słowo. Pomyślała wzdychając.

-Na plaży. Już się zbieramy. No nie, Nessie?

-Tak! Powiedz mamie, że zrobiłam dla niej zamek!

Bella zaśmiała się. Jej śmiech brzmiał jak dzwoneczki. Jacob podał telefon dziewczynce.

-Dziękuję skarbie. Jutro go obejrzę. –Usłyszała ciepły, miękki głos mamy.

Renesmee podała telefon Jacobowi i wstała otrzepując się z piasku małymi rączkami.

-Idziemy. –Rzucił Jacob i się rozłączył.

Schował komórkę i zauważył jak Nessie się w niego wpatruje swoimi czekoladowymi oczami. Były takie piękne… Odziedziczyła je po swojej matce. Jake uśmiechnął się do młodej panny Cullen.

Pobiegł do lasu. Zdjął spodnie i przywiązał je sobie do nogi. Poczuł jak

ognista kula przebiegła mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zaczął się trząść.

Po sekundzie był już wielkim rdzawo brązowym wilkiem. Pobiegł truchtem na plażę wywieszając język w ramach wilczego uśmiechu.

Renesmee wdrapała się na grzbiet wilka rozpromieniona i zachwycona. Lubiła tak podróżować. Przytuliła się do niego całym swoim drobnym ciałem czując jak jego serce bije szybko i mocno.

Pobiegli przez las w stronę rezydencji Cullenów.

Renesmee wbiegła do salonu w rezydencji Cullenów. W salonie siedzieli rodzice dziewczynki oraz Rosalie. Reszta wampirów była na polowaniu a Carlise w szpitalu na nocnej zmianie.

Tuż za nią szedł Jacob. Rosalie uśmiechnęła się do Nessie gdy siedziała na kanapie i spojrzała na nią znad książki.

Bella przytuliła córeczkę i pocałowała ją w policzek ciesząc się że już wróciła.

Miała długie mahoniowe włosy i złote oczy. Jej skóra miała kolor kości słoniowej. Kiedy była człowiekiem miała oczy takie same jak jej Renesmee. Nawet jak na wampirzycę była piękna.

Edward popatrzył na najważniejsze kobiety w swoim życiu z promiennym uśmiechem.

Miał kasztanowe, wiecznie poczochrane włosy i złote oczy, jak każdy wampir wegetarianin. Mała Cullen odziedziczyła po nim ten niespotykany kolor czupryny.

-Idziemy do domu. –Powiedział Edward patrząc żonie w oczy.

Minęło kilka dni odkąd ostatni raz się kochali… Był jej spragniony. Bardzo.

Bella pomyślała o tym samym, ponieważ opuściła tarczę i pokazała mu w myślach to, co chciała z nim zrobić wieczorem. Oczy Edwarda pociemniały gdy tłumił nagły przypływ pożądania.

Doprawdy, ta jego Bella z czasem stała się cudowną kusicielką.

Pomyślał z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

Pospieszył delikatnie córkę, kiedy żegnała się z Jacobem i Rosalie. Rose zachichotała domyślając się co jej brat i Bella zamierzają wyprawiać, poznała to po wyrazie jego twarzy.

Na dworze było ciemno, ale oni widzieli w ciemności. Omijali drzewa instynktownie nie zwalniając tempa i mknąc przez noc.

Zatrzymali się dopiero na brzegu rzeki płynącej obok domu. Tylko oddech Nessi był nieco przyspieszony a jej serduszko biło niczym u kolibra po locie.

Bella chciała pomóc Renesmee przeskoczyć rzekę, na co mała prychnęła oburzona.

-Umiem sama!

-Dobrze. Tylko potem nie miej pretensji, jeśli wpadniesz do wody.- Odparła jej matka nieco zaniepokojona.

Edward usłyszał w myślach córki zdeterminowanie, aby umieć to, co mama. Na przykład przeskoczyć samodzielnie rzekę. Uśmiechnął się na myśl że ich mała córeczka wchodzi w typowy bunt dziecięcy.

Objął Bellę w pasie i przytulił. To ją trochę uspokoiło. Uśmiechnął się do córki i machnął zachęcająco ręką w stronę rzeki.

-Droga wolna.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do ojca z wdzięcznością.

Wzięła rozbieg i skoczyła. Czuła wiatr we włosach. Była z siebie zadowolona. Prawidłowo obliczyła długość rozpędu oraz siłę skoku. Uda się. Pomyślała zachwycona czując we włosach pęd wiatru.

Nagle nad rzeką pojawił się czarny cień unoszący się pionowo nad wodą. Był coraz większy i przecinał rzekę w połowie.

Edward zobaczył cień oczami córki. Słyszał jak krzyczała przerażona w myślach a później na głos.

Poczuł chłód i strach o swoje dziecko.

W pewnym momencie nie słyszał już myśli córki, ale nadal ją widział.

I słyszał jak krzyczała.

-Renesmee! –Zawołała Bella.

Skoczyła za Nessie. Pole siłowe utworzyło się wokół rzeki i odepchnęło gwałtownie wampirzycę.

Upadła na ziemię. Kiedy podniosła głowę cień zniknął.

A razem z nim jej córka.


	2. Rozdział 1

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

Nie cierpiałam wampirów. Było to uczucie odwzajemnione.

Stałam na polnej drodze pośrodku lasu czekając na Evana. Słońce już zachodziło za drzewami.

Niedobrze.

Nikt, kto ma choć trochę rozumu w głowie nie podróżuje nocą przez las. Byłam zła na Evana, że się spóźnia. Powiał wiatr z południa. Razem z nim słodkawy zapach wampira. Skrzywiłam się nieco na tę woń. Było to tak słodkie że aż mdłe.

Zirytowana wyciągnęłam dwa sztylety zza pasa. Nie wszystkie wampiry miały ochotę zrobić ze mnie swój lunch, ale większość niestety tak.

To byłby już drugi raz dzisiaj, gdybym musiała walczyć. Sztylety były zrobione z kości wampira i nasączone wampirzym jadem. Miały długość około 20 centymetrów. Potrafiły przeciąć każdą skórę a jad zabijał wilkołaka przy najmniejszym zadraśnięciu. Zresztą każdą inną istotę też. Na przykład elfy.

Ułamek sekundy później wampir rzucił się na mnie od tyłu. A jednak nie dało się uniknąć walki. Trudno.

Kopnęłam go z półobrotu w twarz. Odrzuciło go na pięć metrów. Przyjrzałam mu się, kiedy krążył wokół mnie.

Nowonarodzony.

Zaklęłam cicho. Od ponad dziesięciu lat był zakaz tworzenia nowych wampirów. Ktoś to olał i postanowił zrobić sobie koleżkę.

Pieprzone wampiry!

Jak zwykle nie przestrzegają prawa Rady Ras.

Wampir miał blond włosy i szkarłatne oczy. Mogłabym uznać go za całkiem przystojnego gdyby nie te pragnienie mojej krwi w jego oczach. Krew mieszańców była sto razy lepsza niż ludzka.

Wampir przykucnął i spróbował złapać mnie w pasie, aby mnie zmiażdżyć. Zrobiłam unik i sztyletem odcięłam mu ramię. Warknął na mnie. Ponownie zaatakował. Podcięłam mu nogi sztyletami i upadł na ziemię.

Jego trzy kończyny leżały dwa metry dalej próbując połączyć się z tułowiem. Schowałam jeden sztylet za pas i wyciągnęłam rękę w tamtą stronę. Z mojej dłoni wyleciała ognista kula i je spaliła.

Jako dziecko wypiłam trochę krwi maga, ponieważ umierałam. Od tamtej pory potrafiłam panować nad ogniem, choć minęło dużo czasu zanim się tego nauczyłam. Do tego moje zdolności telepatyczne się udoskonaliły. Wcześniej mogłam tylko przekazywać obrazy do umysłu kogoś innego a teraz umiałam również czytać w myślach i używać telekinezy.

Ten mag, który mi pomógł był jednym z ostatnich. Wampiry i demony się o to postarały.

Spojrzałam zimno na cierpiącego wampira leżącego u moich stóp. Potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić, co widział.

Dhampirzycę o długich, rudawych włosach zaplecionych w warkocz ubraną w czarne skórzane spodnie. Przy pasie sztylet i dwa pistolety. Czarna skórzana kurtka oraz rękawiczki bez palców. Ciężkie buty ze stalową podeszwą.

Często musiałam walczyć z czarownicami a one uwielbiały palić ziemię pode mną. Używanie magii bardzo mnie osłabiało, dlatego wolałam jej często nie używać a ogień nadal mógł mnie zabić.

-Kto cię stworzył? –Zapytałam obojętnym tonem.

Wampir syknął na mnie.

Podniosłam rękę i zamieniłam w popiół jego lewe ramię. Został tylko tułów.

-Suka!- Wysyczał z jękiem bólu w moją stronę.

-Odpowiesz na moje pytanie? Ostatnia szansa.

Co ja wyprawiam? Skarciłam się w myślach.

Powinnam zabić go od razu, ale byłam ciekawa, który wampir, pomimo zakazu Rady Ras, stworzył nowonarodzonego.

Blondyn splunął na mnie.

Właśnie miałam go powoli rozerwać na strzępy, gdy poczułam obecność jeszcze jednej osoby.

Evan wyszedł z lasu ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Był elfem i był strasznie denerwujący. Kiedy się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy o mały włos go nie zabiłam.

Pięć lat temu dostałam rozkaz od Rady uwolnić dwa wilkołaki więzione przez elfy. Evan był jednym ze strażników więziennych.

O dziwo zamiast ze mną walczyć pomógł mi. Tłumaczył się rzekomą sympatią do wilków.

Jasne.

Nie próbowałam nawet wyciągnąć z niego prawdy.

Elfy nie były silnie powiązane z pobratymcami. Mogły zdradzać, kłamać i zabijać się nawzajem bez wyrzutów sumienia. Cóż, taka jest ich natura.

Od tamtej pory był skazany na banicję i przylepił się do mnie jak rzep do psiego ogona. Byłam samotnikiem i na początku z trudem znosiłam jego ciągłą obecność. Nie chciałam się do tego przyznać, ale polubiłam go troszeczkę.

No dobra, trochę.

Co nie zmienia faktu, że prawie cały czas doprowadzał mnie do szału.

Evan miał krótkie, białe włosy i szare oczy. Jak każdy elf miał skrzydła tylko schował je pod zieloną bluzą. Ubrał się jak człowiek.

Podszedł do mnie.

\- Widzę, że oddajesz się hobby, ale błagam, nie baw się z wampirem tylko wreszcie go zabij.

Popatrzyłam na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami.

-Nie, dopóki nie dowiem się, kto go stworzył. Nie wtrącaj się.

Podniósł ręce kapitulując i oddalił się na pięć metrów. Wiedział, że nie zmienię zdania. Torturowałam wampira dopóki nie krzyknął imienia jego stworzyciela.

A raczej stworzycielki.

-Lisara kazała zabić jakąś Renes!

Potem go spaliłam.

Najwyraźniej nie wiedział, że to ja jestem Renes.

Wspomnienia zalały moją głowę jak tsunami.

Lisara…

To ona wydała rozkaz zabicia mojej przybranej rodziny prawie sto lat temu.

Przybyła ze swoją zasraną armią i paliła każde napotkane miasto. Weszła do miasta Blasku nad ranem, kiedy wszyscy spali. Nadal pamiętałam wrzaski mojego brata, kiedy go torturowała. Kazała nam na to patrzeć.

Nagle nie byłam już na drodze do miasta Lawy tylko w mieście Blasku, w domu.

 _Wampiry rzuciły się na nas. Wokół mnie słyszałam tylko krzyki przerażenia, bólu, czułam swąd palonych ciał, wszędzie krew, błagania o litość. Próbowałam uciec, schować się gdzieś zupełnie spanikowana i wystraszona. Jednak nadaremno. Lisara mnie dorwała. Przewróciłam się próbując się wyrwać._

 _Złamała mi rękę i przycisnęła mnie do podłogi. Jej ostre zęby przebiły mi tętnicę szyjną. Próbowałam walczyć, ale nie miałam żadnych szans. Miałam pięć lat i jako dhampir byłam silna, ale w starciu z wampirem byłam jak kociak przy tygrysie. Wypiła prawie całą moją krew. Nie zdążyła mnie zabić tylko, dlatego, że magowie niespodziewanie przybyli nam na pomoc i spalili wszystkie wampiry. Oprócz Lisary, która uciekła._

 _Pomoc przybyła jednak za późno._

 _Tylko ja przeżyłam._

 _Ledwie._

Lisara była królową wampirów i kochanką demona, Oriona. Razem w akcie zemsty zniszczyli rasę magów. Udało się im. Nie widziałam jej od tamtej pory.

-Cholerna suka!- Krzyknęłam wściekła i kopnęłam najbliższe drzewo. Przewróciło się a razem z nim pięć kolejnych. Jak kostki domino.

Po tylu latach prawie całkowicie zniknął smutek, żal i ból a narodziła się nienawiść.

-Kto tym razem próbuje cię zabić?- Zapytał lekkim tonem Evan.

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia o losach mojej dhampirzej rodziny. Zresztą nikomu tego nie opowiadałam.

-Królowa dziwek i jej piekielny kochaś.- Syknęłam przez zęby w jego stronę.

-Dobra. Rozumiem.

Umilkł na sekundę. Usiadł po turecku na głazie leżącym obok drogi. Ignorowałam go i czyściłam sztylety.

\- Wiesz, Renes, jesteś w połowie dziwką.- Wypalił nagle.

Warknęłam na niego.

Przewrócił oczami. Znał mnie i wiedział, że nie zrobię mu krzywdy.

-Chodzi mi o to, że jesteś w połowie wampirem, nie? –Dodał, gdy nic nie powiedziałam na jego zaczepkę.

Nie miałam ochoty się z nim kłócić. Schowałam sztylety i stanęłam naprzeciw niego z rękami na biodrach.

Wstał i zasalutował. Zmroziłam go wzrokiem.

Próbował udawać skruszonego, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodziło.

-Po pierwsze spóźniłeś się. Po drugie za dwie godziny musimy być u Matta. Po trzecie jutro jest zebranie Rady Ras i musimy się im pokazać. Nie pytaj się mnie, czemu, bo mi nie powiedzieli. Jak zwykle zresztą.

-Po jakie licho jedziemy do Matta?

-Wilkołaki wypowiedziały wojnę wampirom i demonom a Mat jest Alfą Głównej Watahy. Elfy wczoraj zaatakowały uczniów w szkole ludzi. Znowu wszystko się wali. Nie cały rok pokoju.

-Normalnie rekord wszech czasów.- Powiedział Evan i prychnął.

Poszedł do lasu po swoją furgonetkę, którą ukrył. Nie wiedzieć czemu miał bzika na punkcie tego starocia.

W samochodzie panował bałagan. Puszki po piwie walały się na tylnych siedzeniach. Stare gazety leżały na podłodze. Szyby były tak brudne, że ledwie było przez nie widać.

-Mógłbyś posprzątać ten syf. –Rzuciłam i kopnęłam puszkę leżącą obok mojej nogi.

-Tu jest czysto! Jesteś pedantką kobieto, powinnaś się leczyć. Wiesz, znam takiego fajnego psychologa. Co prawda jest człowiekiem ale…

-Och, zamknij się wreszcie.-Przerwałam mu zirytowana.

Oparłam się o zagłówek.

-Zapnij pasy. –Odparł uśmiechając się złośliwie.

-Odwal się.

Wiedział, że nie lubię samochodów a w szczególności tych cholernych pasów bezpieczeństwa. Wolałam motocykl.

-Nie odpalę samochodu jak nie zapniesz pasów.

-Nie zapnę pasów jak się nie zamkniesz.

Uciszył się i czekał.

Z głośnym westchnieniem zapięłam te przeklęte pasy. Poczułam się jakbym była więziona. W ogóle, po co mi to?! Nie byłam człowiekiem i nic by mi się nie stało, jeśli zdarzyłby się wypadek samochodowy czy coś. Evan odpalił samochód i wyjechał na drogę.

Zamknęłam oczy. Ostatni raz spałam pięć dni temu.

-Matt wypowiedział wojnę?

Usłyszałam głos Evana. On po prostu nie może być cicho nawet przez pięć minut!

-Tak. Wampiry chciały zrobić z wilkołakami to samo, co z magami.

-To ciekawe.

-Lisara to typowa blondynka. Chyba zapomniała, że wilkołaki i wampiry to naturalni wrogowie. Wilki potrafią walczyć.

-Myślałem, że wampiry niczego nie zapominają.

-Bo nie. Evan, powinieneś kupić sobie „Słownik Zdań Ironicznych".

-A ty?- Spytał patrząc na drogę i ignorując moje ostatnie zdanie.

Jechaliśmy przez las. Dopiero za jakieś dwadzieścia kilometrów miały pojawić się pojedyncze domy.

Nikt nie miał odwagi żyć w lesie.

-Co ja?

-Nie zapominasz?

Zastanowiłam się nad odpowiedzią. Zazwyczaj nie rozmawialiśmy o sobie.

-Nie zapominam niczego.

Evan zamilkł i popatrzył na mnie kątem oka.

-Ile ty właściwie masz lat? Wyglądasz na jakieś 18…

-No wiesz! Kobiet się nie pyta o wiek!- Krzyknęłam udając zbulwersowaną.

Uśmiechnął się tylko.

-To ile?

-Nie powiem. Przy tobie czuję się stara.

-Wymówka. Pamiętasz Lisarę a ona najwyraźniej pamięta ciebie. Musiałaś czymś jej się narazić a znając ciebie, Renes, to nie musiało być trudne. Lisara, co prawda, jest przedstawicielką wampirów w Radzie, ale nie pokazywała się od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat.

-Nie powiem i koniec tematu. Powinno ci wystarczyć to, że spotkałam Lisarę osobiście. Teraz idę się zdrzemnąć. Obudź mnie jakby coś się stało.

Kiwnął głową zrezygnowany.

Pozwoliłam swojemu ciału się odprężyć. Moje zmęczone mięśnie się rozluźniły.

Przeszłam w stań czuwania.

Moje ciało się regenerowało, ale nie straciłam całkowicie świadomości.

Odbierałam dźwięki jakby pochodziły z przyciszonego telewizora.

Spałam tylko wtedy, gdy wiedziałam, że jestem bezpieczna.

Czyli prawie nigdy.

…

Cullenowie stali w salonie jedynego przyjaciela Carlisle'a który miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o dziwnym cieniu, który zabrał Renesmee. Cień, według słów Randala, był Bramą prowadzącą na Tytan. Tylko takie bramy przybierały postać cieni i pojawiały się niespodziewanie. Na początku nikt nie wierzył w to, co mówił Randal o innych Światach. Jednak później się do tego przekonali i próbowali się dowiedzieć gdzie mniej więcej jest Nessie zanim zaczną jej szukać.

Edward opierał się o ścianę i trzymał w objęciach Bellę.

-Jak to, nie wiesz gdzie ona jest?! To ile jest dhampirzyc na…

Krzyczał zdenerwowany Jacob.

Od momentu zniknięcia Nessie nie mógł spać, jeść, w ogóle normalnie nie funkcjonował. Tylko ból w miejscu gdzie było jego serce mówił mu, że jeszcze żyje.

Krążył po pomieszczeniu niczym lew w klatce i rzucał wściekłe spojrzenia w kierunku Randala.

Wampir ten był niskiego wzrostu i miał ciemne włosy obcięte na jeża. Był starszy od Carlisle'a. Poznali się we Włoszech kilkanaście wieków wcześniej.

-Nie kłam. Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie jest moja córka!- Przerwał Jacobowi Edward i mocniej przytulił do siebie Bellę. Przez dziesięć dni szukali czegoś na temat dziwnego cienia, który zabrał im córeczkę. Potem odnaleźli Randala i poczuli nadzieję.

Randal przyznał się, że jest strażnikiem Bramy prowadzącej na Tytan.

Alice popatrzyła na Randala.

-Za minutę twój znajomy się tu pojawi. Był na Tytanie. Znaczy się, nadal jest. Może on wie, gdzie jest Nessie.

-Słuchajcie, Tytan jest dwa razy większy niż Ziemia. Naprawdę sądzisz, że John natrafił na waszą małą? Poza tym, tam czas płynie inaczej niż u nas. Jeden dzień to dziesięć lat.

-Jeden dzień na Tytanie?- Zapytała słabo Bella.

Randal popatrzył na nią ze współczuciem. Jako człowiek stracił dziecko. Rozumiał to uczucie starty. Nie chciał jeszcze ich pogrążać ale musiał powiedzieć prawdę.

Zresztą, Edward wszystko z niego wyczyta, pomyślał i odezwał się cicho.

-Jeden dzień na Ziemi.

Rosalie jęknęła cicho.

-To znaczy, że jak ją znajdziemy będzie już dorosła?

Odpowiedział jej Jasper ponurym głosem.

-Tak.

Nagle pośrodku pokoju zabłysło światło, pojawił się cień. Wyszedł z niego wampir. Zauważył obcych i z niepokojem spojrzał na Randala.

-John, moi znajomi chcą wiedzieć, czy widziałeś tą dziewczynkę.

Powiedział i pokazał zdjęcie przyjacielowi. Ten popatrzył na nie i zmarszczył brwi.

-Nie widziałem jej.

Jacob niespodziewanie poderwał głowę i podszedł do komputera znajdującego się w rogu pomieszczenia.

-Edward, skoro John był tam dwa dni a Nessie dziesięć to mowy nie ma, aby ją poznał. Jest już dorosła a to zdjęcie było zrobione jak miała trzy latka.

Edward przeczytał w myślach Jacoba to, czego tamten nie powiedział.

-Niezły pomysł.

Podszedł do Jacoba i usiadł na krzesełku obok. Bella usiadła mu na kolanach. Nie chciała opuszczać męża. Bała się, że rozleci się bez jego dotyku.

-O co chodzi? Nie lubię być nieskapnięty w sytuacji, stary. –Odezwał się Emmett.

-Są takie programy komputerowe, które mogą cię postarzeć lub odmłodzić o kilka lat. Jacob zeskakuje zdjęcie Nessie i postarzy zdjęcie o 14 lat. Renesmee rośnie do ukończenia siedmiu lat. A teraz na Tytanie ma około 103 lata.

Kiedy skończyli wydrukowali zdjęcie i pokazali je Johnowi. Ten cofnął się z przerażeniem.

-Renes…-Wyszeptał.

Chciał uciec, ale Alice w porę go złapała. Pomógł jej Jasper.

-Kto to jest Renes? –Zapytała.

-Ona.-Powiedział nadal ze strachem w oczach.

Edward dokładnie studiował wspomnienia wampira. Kiedy skończył jęknął załamany.

Bella popatrzyła na niego zdenerwowana.

-Co się stało kochany?

-Nasza córka jest…ona…-Nie mógł powiedzieć tego na głos.

Schował twarz we włosach Belli.

-Renes jest Łowcą Przeklętych.- Wykrztusił w końcu John.

-Co to znaczy?- Zapytała Esme.

-Zabija tych, którzy złamią prawo Rady Ras. Na przykład złe czarownice, nie posłuszne wilkołaki i tak dalej. Królowa wampirów łamie te prawo cały czas, dlatego obowiązkiem Renes jest zabijanie wszystkich podwładnych królowej. Poza tym, każdy wie, że Renes nienawidzi wampirów.

-Trudno. Idziemy więc szukać Renesmee vel Renes. Najwyżej nas pozabija.

Zakończył Emmett z uśmiechem. Jak zwykle cieszył się na myśl o nowej przygodzie.

Rosalie go walnęła w ramię.

-Chociaż raz mógłbyś być poważny.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Evan szturchnął mnie lekko w ramię i od razu otworzyłam oczy.

-Co jest? -Zapytałam.

Wskazał ręką na drogę i przyśpieszył. Słońce już prawie całkowicie ukryło się za horyzontem. Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze.

Las stał się ciemny i przerażający. Drzewa rzucały cienie na drogę przed nami. Wszystkie moje zmysły się wyostrzyły. Wyciągnęłam pistolet. Kule były wypełnione srebrem.

-Kłopoty. –Mruknął i zapalił dodatkowe reflektory znajdujące się po bokach pojazdu.

Na drogę zaczęły wychodzić wampiry. Zmutowane wampiry.

Ponad jedenaście lat temu jakiś pieprzony ludzki naukowiec odkrył lek na AIDS. Został nazwany Prokil. Prokil to nazwisko tego naukowca.

Dla ludzi ten lek był zbawienny a dla wampirów? Niekoniecznie.

Człowiek ugryziony przez wampira zamienia się w wampira.

Proste jak drut.

Kiedy człowiek, który miał AIDS i zażył Prokil zostanie ugryziony przez wampira przemienia się w wampira. Po tygodniu taki wampir zamienia się w strzygę.

Jedenaście lat temu powstała nowa rasa. Strzygi. Czym się różni strzyga od wampira?

Strzyga pod wpływem światła zamienia się w popiół oraz jest dwa razy silniejsza. Tylko ci, którzy byli wyszkoleni mogą zabić strzygę. Bez szkolenia zginiesz od razu. Dlatego Rada Ras zakazała tworzenia nowonarodzonych. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, który nowonarodzony zamieni się w strzygę.

Evan zatrąbił, gdy przed samochodem mignęła warcząca dziewczyna.

Rozejrzałam się.

Policzyłam osiem strzyg. Westchnęłam z ulgą. Z ósemką dałabym sobie radę bez problemu. Tylko co z Evanem? Myślałam nad odpowiednią strategią na wypadek starcia.

Nagle jakiś strzyga uderzył w bok samochodu. Przez kilka sekund jechaliśmy bokiem.

-Cholera jasna! Co to ma by

ć? –Wrzasnął Evan próbując opanować pojazd.

W końcu mu się udało a ja otworzyłam okno. W bagażniku znajdował się mój motocykl. Nie chciałam aby te świry jakoś go uszkodziły dlatego postanowiłam interweniować. Wychyliłam się przez okno do połowy i zaczęłam strzelać.

W ciągu kilku sekund postrzeliłam dwie strzygi. Patrzyłam jak kula przeszyła klatkę piersiową dziewczyny wyglądającej na około czternaście lat. Strzygi, podobnie jak ja, są nieśmiertelne, nie wiedziałam więc ile tak naprawdę miała lat.

Dziewczyna zgięła się wpół i wrzasnęła z bólu kiedy srebro znajdujące się w kuli zaczęło palić ją od środka.

Zignorowałam jej wrzaski i zaczęłam rozglądać się za kolejną strzygą a Evan właśnie wyjeżdżał z lasu.

-Nieźle nam poszło, nie Ren?- Rzucił Evan.

Spojrzałam na zegarek na desce rozdzielczej. Odpoczęłam raptem pół godziny zanim strzygi nas zaatakowały.

Zajebiście.

-Tej akcji nie byłoby w ogóle, gdybyś się nie spóźnił.- Wycedziłam przez zęby.

-Nie bądź taka sztywna, dziewczyno! Przecież wiem, że kochasz tą adrenalinę…

Walnęłam go w potylicę.

-Ałć! Dobra, już kończę temat. –Powiedział obrażony.

Godzinę później wjeżdżaliśmy do miasta Lawy. Nazwa wzięła się stąd, że tutejszy wulkan wybuchał co kilka lat, więc wszystko co się tutaj znajdowało na przykład domy, ulice, latarnie było ognioodporne.

Kiedy wjeżdżaliśmy już na główną ulicę zadzwonił mój telefon.

-Czego?- Zapytałam.

Mój prywatny numer posiadało tylko kilka osób, w tym Evan, Matt oraz „oczywiście" sekretarka Rady Ras, Tisorina. Była ona syreną.

Na lądzie przybierała ludzką postać. Tis miała ciemno zielone kręcone włosy i zielone oczy. Można było powiedzieć, że ją lubiłam.

-Zawsze jesteś taka miła, Renes.- Usłyszałam w słuchawce ironiczny ton należący do Matta.

Przewróciłam oczami chociaż wiedziałam, że nie może tego zobaczyć.

-Zaraz będziemy.

-Mieliście być dziesięć minut temu.

-Małe problemy na drodze.

-Ty zawsze masz jakieś prob…

Rozłączyłam się zanim dokończył zdanie.

Evan zatrzymał się na światłach i popatrzył na mnie dziwnie. Po chwili wyciągnął z kieszeni paczuszkę i mi ją podał. Światła zmieniły się na zielone i ruszył.

-Co to jest? –Zapytałam oglądając paczuszkę dokładnie. Była owinięta w stary, szary papier.

-Nie wiem. Dzisiaj rano spotkałem na drodze Jarilin. Powiedziała, że to ważne i mam ci to przekazać.

-To od Jarilin? –Byłam zaskoczona.

Elfka nie przepadała za mną.

-Otwórz. Jestem ciekawy co to jest.- Powiedział niecierpliwie parkując pod domem Mata.

Powoli rozerwałam papier. Zobaczyłam małe drewniane pudełko. Otworzyłam je ostrożnie. W środku była mała i stara dziecięca bransoletka oraz liścik. Przeczytałam go.

 _Jest to bransoletka Zmiennokształtnych z Ziemi. Była przy Tobie znaleziona._

 _Jarilin_

Cholerne elfy! Zawsze mówią ogólnikami. Co prawda nie kłamią ale potrafią tak kręcić, że szlag mnie trafia.

-Dlaczego twoja przyjaciółeczka nie może mi wytłumaczyć, co to jest Ziemia i dlaczego pisze, że ta bransoletka należy do Zmiennokształtnych?

Evan przez dłuższą chwile przyglądał się bransolecie w mojej dłoni. Składała się ona z czarnego rzemyka i drewnianych koralików. Na każdym koraliku była litera. Litery układały się w napis : DLA NESSIE, JAKE

-Nie znam żadnego Jake 'a ani żadnej Nessie.-

Powiedziałam zdecydowanie.

-Poza tym oczywiste jest to, że to nie należy do mnie. Mam na imię Renes.

-Zostało to przy tobie znalezione?

Popatrzył na mnie zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział nic o moim pochodzeniu, zresztą podobnie jak ja sama.

Wzruszyłam ramionami w odpowiedzi i schowałam bransoletkę do kieszeni. Musiałam dowiedzieć się wszystkiego na własną rękę, jak zwykle zresztą.

Dojechaliśmy na miejsce i wysiedliśmy z samochodu.

Dom Alfy Głównej Watahy był dwupiętrowy, zbudowany na planie prostokąta. Nad wejściem znajdował się taras widokowy, ulubione miejsce jego żony, Mirandy. Miranda była jego Partnerką. Każdy zmiennokształtny ma swoją partnerkę, musi ją tylko znaleźć. Miranda była, podobnie jak ja, hybrydą, mieszańcem. Ja w połowie wampirzycą a ona w połowie elfką. Podobnie jak ja była nieśmiertelna. Weszliśmy po zabytkowych schodach na werandę. Zapukałam głośno.

Nic, cisza.

Zniecierpliwiona walnęłam pięścią w drzwi.

-Jeżeli Matt z Mirandą zajmują się w tej chwili sobą, że się ładnie wyrażę, to zabiję go! Przecież przed chwila co do nas dzwonili…- mamrotał pod nosem Evan.

Nagle usłyszeliśmy kroki i w drzwiach ukazała się śliczna blondynka w niebieskiej tunice i czarnych spodniach. Była na bosaka i patrzyła na nas przepraszająco swoimi niebieskimi oczami. Jej króciutkie włosy do ramion były w nieładzie. Pachniała seksem.

-Ach ci nowożeńcy.-burknęłam ironicznie i weszłam do domu mijając zawstydzoną dziewczynę.

-Dzień dobry.- Rzekła blondynka.

Rozwaliłam się na kanapie w salonie i zaczęłam zajadać się orzeszkami solonymi które znalazłam na stoliku przy telewizorze.

Salon był dość dużym pokojem i utrzymanym w ciepłych barwach, od razu było widać w tym rękę kobiety.

Do pokoju wszedł Matt. Był wysokim brunetem o szarych oczach. Jak każdy wilkołak był zdecydowanie bardzo dobrze zbudowany. Pomimo tego, że miał prawie sto czterdzieści lat wyglądał na dwudziestopięciolatka. Do tego jako Alfa Głównej Watahy, wprost emanował testosteronem. Przyznam, że kiedyś, dziewięćdziesiąt lat temu filtrowaliśmy ze sobą i prawie wylądowałam z nim w łóżku. Prawie.

Niestety, Miranda miesiąc temu się o tym dowiedziała i słowo „prawie" nie robi jej dużej różnicy. Jest bardzo zazdrosna o Matta, chociaż ten świata poza nią nie widzi. Została wychowana jako elfka i wszelkie tradycje czy zachowania zmiennokształtnych a w szczególności wilkołaków są jej obce.

-Renes! W końcu przyjechałaś, ile można na ciebie czekać?- zapytał siadając na kanapie. Uśmiechnął się do mnie seksownie mrużąc oczy.

Przez ten pieprzony uśmiech prawie mu uległam gdy byłam młoda i głupia. O jego zapachu działającym na kobietę każdej rasy lepiej nie wspomnę. Był, jak wspomniałam, alfą i to wszystko dostał w pakiecie ze swoją nową pozycją jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt lat temu. Na szczęście dawno już się na to uodporniłam.

Prychnęłam lekceważąco nie przerywając konsumowania całkiem smacznych orzeszków. Miranda widząc jak Matt na mnie patrzy usiadła mu na kolanach ostentacyjnie się do niego przytulając.

Ach, te zazdrosne kobiety…

Do pokoju wpadł Evan mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

-Cześć Matt.- mruknął i usiadł na krześle przy wielkim stole.

-Cześć, Evan. A więc Renes, wiesz dlaczego przyjechaliście?

Jego pytanie mnie zirytowało.

-Och, wybacz ale w tej chwili nie czytałam ci myślach. –mruknęłam nie patrząc na niego.

Zaśmiał się tylko ze mnie. Popatrzyłam na niego z uniesioną brwią.

Odwzajemnił moje spojrzenie bez mrugnięcia okiem. W sumie tylko on i Evan czuli się przy mnie zupełnie swobodnie i bez przeszkód potrafili mnie drażnić, wiedząc, że nic im nie zrobię. Mieli rację. Nigdy bym nie zaatakowała Evana ani Matta. To Matt był moim pierwszym nauczycielem sztuk walki. Kiedy do niego przybyłam byłam zaledwie dziesięcioletnią słabą dhampirzycą. Nauczył mnie wszystkiego co sam umiał dodając również naukę kultury zmiennokształtnych. Szkolił mnie jedenaście lat. Potem Rada Ras się o mnie dowiedziała i znalazła dla mnie innych mentorów. Szkoliłam się od najlepszych. Zresztą nie tylko ja. Rada Ras wybrała dziesięcioro potencjalnych łowców i zmieniła ich wszystkich w ciągu czterdziestu lat treningów w bezwzględne maszyny do zabijania. Poznałam pozostałych, kiedy Rada zebrała całą dziesiątkę jakieś pięć lat po moim opuszczeniu Matta.

Natomiast Evan ciągle opowiadał mi o elfach i również dowiedziałam się od niego jakie stosują na bitwie techniki walki. Po ukończeniu oficjalnego szkolenia dalej się uczyłam. Między innymi od Evana. Z tego co wiedziałam, byłam najlepiej wyszkolonym łowcą.

-Rada Ras ma dla ciebie zadanie. Musisz ewakuować księżniczkę elfów, z miasta Fliry do miasta Lawy. Wiemy, z wiarygodnego źródła, że Lisara postanowiła zaatakować Flirę. Najlepsze jest to, że Flira jest opuszczonym miastem. Księżniczka została tam wysłana dla bezpieczeństwa, ale ktoś wydał wampirom jej kryjówkę. Ma przy sobie tylko straż przyboczną i kilka służących. Jeśli ona zginie a Lisara zwali winę na zmiennokształtnych, elfy jej uwierzą.

-Jeżeli zabiją wszystkich świadków…ale chwilunia! Skąd to wszystko wiesz? –zapytałam podejrzliwie.

Wzruszył ramionami i pocałował swoją żonę policzek. Dziewczyna uspokojona o męża usiadła na krześle obok niego ale nadal trzymała go za rękę.

-Mam swoich ludzi znających członków Rady. –oświadczył lekceważąco.

-Dobra, ale nie rozumiem po jaką cholerę mówisz mi o tym? Teraz będę się nudziła na spotkaniu z tymi cholernymi członkami Rady. Nawet nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić jak oni mogą przez pieprzoną godzinę gadać o jakimś…

-Renes, twoje słownictwo powala mnie na kolana. –przerwał mi w połowie zdania.

Posłałam mu zimny uśmiech. Znalazł się święty złotousty!

-Matt, szkoda, że nie słyszałeś jaką śliczną wiązankę posłała człowiekowi który niechcący zarysował jej motocykl. Gdybym jej nie zatrzymał to skręciłaby biedakowi kark!- wtrącił Evan patrząc na mnie udając oburzonego moim zachowaniem.

-Też coś! Ten skończony debil specjalnie przejechał tuż obok mojego motocyklu! –syknęłam do Evana.

Matt chrząknął ale wiedziałam, że powstrzymuje się od śmiechu. Doskonale znał moją obsesję na punkcie mojej maszyny.

-Przechodząc do sedna sprawy, że tak powiem, o co ci kurwa chodzi?- zapytałam tonem słodkim jak miód.

Matt przewrócił oczami na moje dziecinne zachowanie.

-Mówię ci to, ponieważ jutro od razu po zebraniu każą ci wyjechać mówiąc, że to sprawa bardzo ważna. Radzę ci przygotować wszelką broń dzisiaj. Po drugie, kiedy będziesz jechała chciałbym abyś coś dla mnie załatwiła.

Wstałam i podeszłam do niego.

-Co mam dla ciebie zrobić?

Matt wiedział, że zrobiłabym dla niego prawie wszystko i odwrotnie. Jego poważny ton ani trochę mi się nie spodobał. W przeszłości wiele razy Rada dawała mi trudne zadania ale tym razem to przegięli. Potrzebowałam czasu aby przed misją się przygotować, zebrać broń i zapolować. To, że tym razem chcieli mnie tego pozbawić napawało mnie furią. Chcieli mnie posłać na misję praktycznie nieprzygotowaną! Zawsze mam przy sobie broń ale na misję mam jej zazwyczaj trzy razy więcej. Dwa sztylety i pistolet to zdecydowanie za mało kiedy walczy się ze zgrają strzyg czy ze zbuntowanymi elfami.

-Uwolnij z więzienia Dinary siostrę Mirandy. Mnie ani moim ludziom nie pozwolą zbliżyć się do miasta na kilometr. Wyczują nas od razu jak tylko się zbliżymy. Sama wiesz, telepatia. Ale ty jesteś największa telepatką jaką znam, ominiesz ich bez problemu i wejdziesz na teren więzienia.

Kiwnęłam głową na znak, że się zgadzam kontem oka patrząc na Mirandę. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do mnie z wdzięcznością. Naprawdę trudno było włamać się do więzienia Dinary. Uciec z niego się nie da. Każdy strażnik jest telepatą, więc wszelki plan ucieczki od razu jest wykrywany.

-Za co ją zamknęli? –zapytałam z czystej ciekawości.

Wiedziałam, że mi się uda. Dla mnie było to dziecinnie łatwe.

\- Złapali i skazali ją na dożywocie za to, że w samoobronie zraniła elfa czystej krwi.-odpowiedział Matt przytulając Mirandę do siebie.

-Jakoś nikt nie brał pod uwagę tego, że ten próbował ją zgwałcić.-dodała ponurym głosem Miranda.

Na Tytanie było bardzo mało mieszańców. Byli traktowani dużo gorzej niż pozostali. Nawet w czasie pokoju byli gnębieni. Zaczęłam się uczyć walczyć właśnie dlatego, że kilkakrotnie prawie zostałam zgwałcona lub jakiś wampir miał ochotę na moją krew. Za każdym razem ktoś mi pomagał. A to jakiś bezdomny pół demon czy inny dhampir. Było to tuż po tym jak wampiry i demony zamordowały wszystkich magów. W tym rodzinę u której mieszkałam. Musiałam uciekać. Miałam wtedy osiem lat i wyglądałam tak jak wyglądam teraz. Byłam tylko bardzo nieśmiała, słaba psychicznie i nie umiałam się bronić. Cudem było to, że kiedy mieszkałam na ulicy w mieście Kirda nie musiałam sprzedawać swojego ciała aby zdobyć pieniądze na jedzenie. Krew zwierząt w zupełności mi wystarczała. Po dwóch latach postanowiłam poszukać kogoś kto zechciałby mnie nauczyć samoobrony. Trafiłam na Matta i moje życie jakoś się ułożyło.

Miranda miała dwadzieścia lat i miała szczęście, że poznała swoją drugą połówkę tuż po tym jak straciła mieszkanie, ponieważ została zwolniona z pracy i nie miała pieniędzy aby płacić czynsz. Jej stanowisko sekretarki zajęła inna osoba- młoda ludzka kobieta.

-Pomogę twojej siostrze.- oznajmiłam.

Po chwili dodałam lodowatym tonem patrząc na Mirandę:

-I zabiję tego pieprzonego elfa za to, że próbował zgwałcić twoją siostrę. Podaj mi jego imię.

Podała mi je a ja zakodowałam je sobie w pamięci.

-Renes, to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł, będą cię za to ścigać…- zaprotestował Evan.

-Mylisz się, to jest doskonały pomysł. Zemsta jest doskonałym pomysłem.


	4. Rozdział 3

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

Następnego dnia rano, bladym świtem wymknęłam się z domu Matta gdzie nocowałam, miałam nawet w jego okazałym domu własnym pokój, co za hojność. Mruknęłam pod nosem pewną złośliwą uwagę ten temat i poszłam wolnym krokiem w stronę lasu. W mieście Lawa, gdzie mieszkał Pan Ja Jestem Idealny Bo Jestem Głównym Alfa było dużo dzikiej zwierzyny, ku memu zadowoleniu. Może zresztą właśnie dlatego tak często wpadałam do Matta. Pomyślałam wchodząc na leśną ścieżkę. Spałam ten nocy zaledwie godzinę, na więcej nie mogłam się przemóc. Po prostu leżałam resztę nocy gapiąc się w sufit i czuwając. Nie umiałam się na tyle rozluźnić by przespać całą noc. W końcu nie wytrzymałam i musiałam się wyrwać z tego domu. Miałam na sobie ciemne dopasowane spodnie i czarną koszulkę na ramiączkach, moje miedziane loki były związane w długi warkocz. Na stopach miałam zwykłe trampki, w końcu to tylko polowanie a nie walka na śmierć i życie. Chociaż mimo to miałam przy sobie moje dwa ulubione sztylety. Nigdy się z nimi nie rozstawałam. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, cholera. A ja miałam pieprzonego pecha odkąd tylko się urodziłam. Chociaż i tak nie pamiętałam swojego dzieciństwa.

Szłam wolno leśną ścieżką, bezszelestnie poruszałam się wśród zarośli unosząc lekko głowę w górę gdy wiatr bawił się kosmykami moich włosów które wymknęły się z upięcia. Wschodzące Słońce pojawiło się na niebie tuż nad drzewami, złote promienie padały na moją skórę sprawiając że subtelnie się iskrzyła. Nagle tę upojną ciszę przerwał mi odgłos kroków. Miękkich, czworonożnych. Na moich ustach pojawił się okrutny uśmieszek.

Śniadanie samo do mnie przychodzi, jak miło.

Szkoda tylko, że nie do łóżka, to by był szczyt marzeń. Odwróciłam się w stronę wielkiego niedźwiedzia i skoczyłam na niego od razu skręcając mu kark sprawnym ruchem i zatopiłam zęby w jego szyi przebijając się przez futro i skórę aż moje usta wypełniła słodka, gorąca życiodajna krew. Prawie jęknęłam na to cudowne uczucie… Nie jadłam nic od miesiąca. Nie jadałam raczej ludzkiego jedzenia, odzwyczaiłam się od tego wiele lat temu gdy nie miałam grosza przy duszy i żywiłam się głownie krwią zwierząt. Ostatnio niestety nie miałam nawet czasu na polowania przez te popierdolone wampiry i elfy. Zachciało im się kolejnej wojny, kurwa! Po zaledwie roku pokoju!

Piłam wolno krew nie spiesząc się. Nie słyszałam nikogo niepożądanego w promieniu kilku kilometrów więc mogłam spokojnie się posilić. W końcu wstałam ocierając wierzchem dłoni usta z resztek krwi i ją uniosłam. Z moich palców wystrzeliło kilka iskier zmieniając się w powietrzu w ognistą kulę. Spaliłam zabitego niedźwiedzia nie chcąc by zleciały się do padliny jakieś stwory. Poprawiłam bluzkę i fryzurę po czym wróciłam do domu Matta wchodząc od razu oknem do swojego pokoju. Rozebrałam się i poszłam wziąć długi, gorący prysznic. W lustrze mignęło mi przed oczami moje ciało. Miałam sporo blizn, traktowałam to jak pamiątki a nie jak przekleństwo.

W czasie gdy ja raczyłam się prysznicem ktoś zaczął dobijać się do moich drzwi.

-Renes! Miranda poprosiła bym Ci przekazał, że śniadanie na stole! Zawołał Evan dobijając się do moich drzwi. Że też nawet podczas porannej toalety nie dadzą mi ani trochę prywatności!

-Odwalcie się ode mnie! Moje śniadanie właśnie się trawi!

Warknęłam głośno zakręcając wodę by móc słyszeć co on tam gada. Od razu na moim ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka gdy para wodna zaczęła ulatniać się z kabiny prysznicowej.

-No chodź, Rudzielcu! Mirandzie zrobi się przykro jak nie przyjdziesz.

Odparł głośno Evan próbując grać na moich uczuciach. Jaka szkoda że ja nie znam czegoś takiego jak uczucia, pomyślałam, przewracając oczami coraz bardziej zirytowana.

-Niech sobie wsadzi te naleśniki… -Zaczęłam ale nagle usłyszałam huk w pokoju. Sięgnęłam po ręcznik owijając się nim i wzięłam do ręki sztylet leżący w zlewie. To był już odruch. Tak samo jak oddychanie.

-Evan! Co ty do jasnej cholery odwalasz?!

Wrzasnęłam wściekła gdy elf jak gdyby nigdy nic wparował do łazienki. Jak dobrze że zdążyłam się owinąć ręcznikiem, pomyślałam mrużąc groźnie swoje ciemne oczy. Moje tęczówki były zimne jak lód, odłożyłam na wszelki wypadek sztylet z powrotem do zlewu. Jeszcze bym niechcący odcięła co nieco… No dobra, chcący. Ale potem pewnie bym była zła na siebie, że nie panowałam nad sobą. Evan bez skrupułów zlustrował wzrokiem moją sylwetkę, moje długie splątane rude włosy opadały na ręcznik i moje nagie ramiona.

-Z ciebie to jest niezła laska, Renes.

Odparł Elf, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego że wręcz kipiałam z wściekłości. Jego szare oczy śmiały się złośliwie w moją stronę.

-Przyszedłem zaprowadzić cię do jadalni. Mirandzie naprawdę będzie przykro jeśli nie przyjdziesz. - oznajmił mężczyzna splatając swoje ramiona na torsie i gapił się na mnie. Pokazałam mu środkowy palec i wskazałam po chwili drzwi od łazienki.

-Masz pięć sekund by stąd spierdolić inaczej zaczniesz gryźć kwiatki od spodu.

Wysyczałam zła sama na siebie za to że za bardzo się do niego przywiązałam prze te 5 lat gdy był moim towarzyszem broni i nie mogłam ot tak go zabić. Moje leniwe, śpiące sumienie obudziło się gdy przeszła mi przez głowę krwawa jatka z aroganckim Elfem w roli głównej.

-A ty masz kwadrans by się ogarnąć, Wiewióreczko. Naleśniki stygną.

Pomachał mi uśmiechając się złośliwie i wyszedł z łazienki zadowolony z siebie.

To już było dla mnie za wiele. Miarka się przebrała. Nie wiele myśląc sięgnęłam po pierwszą ciężką rzecz jaką miałam w zasięgu mych dłoni. Padło na porcelanową mydelniczkę. Rzuciłam nią prosto w blond łeb tego durnia co śmie się zwać moim kumplem.

-Ha! Jaki piękny dźwięk!

Zawołałam zachwycona gdy mydelniczka idealnie trafiła w środek tyłu jego głowy, rozbijając się na małe kawałeczki a on sam lekko się zachwiał nieco tracąc równowagę. No, to teraz mogłam iść zjeść te cholerne naleśniki.

-Wypierdalaj z mojego pokoju zanim sięgnę po ciężką artylerię. Muszę się ubrać. Powiedz Jaśnie Pani Białowłosej Zazdrośnicy że będę za kwadrans.

...

-I Najważniejsza rzecz, pod żadnym pozorem jej nie szukajcie na własną rękę a jeśli ją tylko zobaczycie od razu macie wiać.- oznajmił John poważnie gdy patrzył na rodzinę Cullenów i watahę wilkołaków.

Wcześniej ustalili, że skoro wampiry są wrogiem numer jeden dla Renesmee to będzie lepiej jeśli tylko niewielka grupka po nią wyruszy. Edward i Bella nie mogli pojechać. Carlise i John wiedzieli, że ta dwójka nie da rady trzymać się z dala od córki gdy ta pojawi się na horyzoncie, co najpewniej kosztowałoby ich życie. Nie znaczy to, że Edward i Isabella ulegle się zgodzili na to by zostać, o nie. Oboje przez ponad dwie godziny awanturowali się z Carlisem i Johnem że to jest ich córka i że mają prawo… Jednak John był stanowczy. Miał robić za przewodnika na Tytanie, nie chciał mieć żadnych złych przygód z Łowczynią a domyślał się że jej rodzice na pewno sprawią im takowe przygody gdy tylko ujrzą Renes.

W końcu ustalili że w podróż wyruszy John, jako przewodnik. Jacob, jako że wilkołak wręcz wariował i nic by go nie zatrzymało na Ziemi, Emmett ponieważ był najsilniejszym wampirem a ten fakt mógł się przydać, Alice z racji swoich wizji, Jasper dlatego że mógł uspokoić wściekłą Łowczynię. No i Seth. Jako wsparcie Jacoba, jak to sam określił młody wilkołak.

Rosalie wydęła usta niezadowolona ale i zmartwiona gdy siedziała w kącie z Esme i resztą Cullenów którzy mieli zostać. Martwiła się o swojego ukochanego… Nie chciała puszczać go samego, ale John skutecznie jej wyjaśnił, że tak będzie lepiej. Dla niej, że nic jej nie będzie zagrażało (na te słowa wyśmiała Johna) i że nie będzie rozpraszała Emmetta (tu musiała przyznać mu rację.) Esme trzymała dłoń swojego męża i przysłuchiwała się słowom Johna bojąc się o swoje przybrane dzieci.

-Jak to mamy wiać?

Zmarszczył lekko brwi Jacob patrząc na Johna jak na debila. Miał uciec od swojej małej Nessie gdy ją zobaczy? Uciec gdy tak strasznie za nią tęsknił? Nie doczekanie ich. Jasper wyczuwając konflikt wewnętrzny u wilkołaka trochę go uspokoił aby ten dał dość do słowa Johnowi. Hale doskonale wiedział co John miał na myśli. W końcu był kiedyś żołnierzem.

-Ona najpierw urwie nam głowy a dopiero potem zacznie zadawać pytania.

Mruknął Jazz i objął Alice swoim silnym ramieniem przyciągając ją bliżej na kanapie gdzie siedzieli wszyscy, którzy mieli wyjechać w podróż. Seth i Emmett byli podekscytowani i zdecydowanie cieszyli się na nową przygodę. Alice była zmartwiona bo jedyna przyszłość przecież jaką widziała dotyczyła tylko wampirów. Nie widziała wilkołaków ani Nessie, w związku z czym miała utrudnione zadanie. Jasper pocałował czule włosy swojej ukochanej jednocześnie sprawiając że Ally się rozluźniła.

-Czyli co? Mamy czekać aż sama nas znajdzie?

Zmarszczyła lekko brwi brwi Alice patrząc na Johna. Wampir pokręcił przecząco głową.

-Nie, skądże. Moi ludzie ją do nas sprowadzą, trzeba stopniowo jej wszystko mówić. Na Tytanie nikt nie wie o innych światach jak Ziemia… Podobnie jest zresztą tutaj. Tylko strażnicy, tak jak ja, wiedzą gdzie są bramy i znają istnienie innych wymiarów.

-Czyli mówiąc w skrócie, uzna że ją oszukujecie i zechce was zabić.

Rzekła słabo Bella siedząc na kolanach Edwarda który zajął miejsce w fotelu. Miedzianowłosy wampir zacisnął usta. John przytaknął a Jacob gapił się zrozpaczony w przestrzeń zamyślony. Seth lekko go stuknął w ramię.

-Spokojna twoja rozczochrana, wszystko będzie dobrze. –Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko chcąc dodać otuchy swojemu przyjacielowi.

-Musi być. - oznajmiła Alice wstając zwinnie z kanapy i zaklaskała prawie skacząc w miejscu.

-Wesoła ferajna! Zbieramy się, pakować manatki! John, kiedy ruszamy? Oby jak najszybciej.

Powiedziała kruczowłosa wampirzyca wzdychając i patrząc jak wszyscy się rozchodzą, by się zaczął szykować do podróży w nieznane. I pomyśleć że jeszcze kilka dni temu wszystko było w idealnym porządku… A mała Nessie tak słodko się bawiła w księżniczki swoimi lalkami! A teraz istniała obawa, że zechce ich wszystkich pozabijać, gdy oni będą próbowali jej powiedzieć kim dla niej są. Alice zaczęła boleć głowa, ze stresu.

-Dziś wieczór.

Oznajmił John kiwając głową i poszedł do siebie. Ally spojrzała za okno na słońce w zenicie. Było południe, mieli jeszcze kilka godzin do podróży. Po chwili podeszła do niej Bella, zostały same w salonie. Reszta członków rodziny gdzieś zniknęła, pakując się bądź próbując odstresować.

-Tak bardzo się o nią martwię.

Szepnęła po chwili Isabella i przytuliła się do swojej przyjaciółki a raczej przyszywanej siostry bo tak się traktowały. Obie wampirzyce stały dłuższą chwilę pośrodku przestronnego salonu Cullenów, niczym posągi. Słońce wpadające przez okno padło na nie, ich skóra zaczęła lśnić niczym obsypana tysiącem brylantów. Co za ironia. W Forks rzadko świeciło słońce a dobra pogoda musiała się pojawić wtedy, gdy zamierzali pojechać po Nessie.

-Ja też, Bells. Ale zobaczysz, jeszcze będziemy się z tego śmiać, jak Ci dwaj kretyni.

Pocieszała ją Alice wiedząc że Bella cierpi bardziej od niej, od wszystkich. Chyba tylko rozpacz Jacoba równała się ze smutkiem Belli. Matczyna miłość była bardzo silna, była potężna.

-To wszystko moja wina…. Gdybym jej nie pozwoliła wtedy skakać samej to przynajmniej by była tam ze mną.

-Bello, nie. Nie możesz tak mówić bo to nie prawda. Niby skąd miałaś wiedzieć, że tak się stanie? Nawet ja, wielka wróżbitka Cullen, jak to Jake mówi, nie przewidziałam tego.

Głos Alice był nieco mocniejszy i silniejszy. Uznała że już koniec użalania się i smucenia. Trzeba było się wziąć w garść. Trzeba było zacząć się szykować do podróży.

-Niedługo wracamy z Nessie, zrób dla niej szarlotkę, wiesz jak ona kocha to ciasto. –Oznajmiła wesoło Alice.

Bella nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć na te słowa, poczuła się nieco lepiej. Skoro miała bawić się w gotowanie dla córki to znaczy że ona wróci, musi. Kiwnęła lekko głową i odsunęła za ucho ciemny kosmyk.

-Dobrze, poproszę o pomoc Emily, ona na pewno ma jakieś ciekawe przepisy.

Oznajmiła Bella z lekkim uśmiechem patrząc na swoją siostrę z wdzięcznością za to że tak skutecznie odgoniła z jej myśli czarne chmury. Poszła do Edwarda by wyciągnąć go do La Push do Emily. Alice poszła do pokoju zacząć się w końcu pakować. Okazało się, że w sypialni znajdował się już Jasper. Jjego walizka leżała na podłodze spakowana a on sam siedział na łóżku, uniósł głowę gdy ujrzał swoją ukochaną. Swoją śliczną słodką Alice. Na jego twarzy pojawił się nieznaczny uśmiech. Wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń. Dziewczyna zamknęła za sobą drzwi i podeszła do Jaspera wsuwając swoją drobną dłoń w jego silną, dużą rękę jednocześnie pakując mu się na kolana. Mężczyzna musnął ustami jej szyję wdychając jej delikatny zapach. Po chwili wpił się w jej usta w namiętnym, zachłannym pocałunku na co ona z entuzjazmem zareagowała wzdychając i zaczynając powoli rozpinać guzki jego koszuli.

-To mamy czas do wieczora? –Szepnął w jej usta Jasper, położył ją na plecach a sam pochylał się nad nią opierając swoje ramiona wokół jej głowy. Przesunął usta na jej szyję raz za razem pieszcząc jej satynową skórę wargami i językiem. Alice zamruczała coś bez składu zupełnie nie myśląc już o niczym innym niż Jasper. Oj tak, to był idealny sposób na odstresowanie i relaks, przeszło jej przez myśl zanim zupełnie oboje odlecieli i zaczęła zrywać z niego ubrania. Po krótkiej chwili dało się słyszeć w sypialni westchnienia, szepty, przyspieszone oddechy i odgłosy rozkoszy.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Wyszłam w końcu z pokoju i poszłam do kuchni. Gdybym nawet nie wiedziała gdzie się znajduje to woń naleśników z dżemem zaprowadziłby mnie tam. Musiałam przyznać że pachniało zajebiście.

Wparowałam do kuchni gdzie przy stole siedzieli Evan, Miranda i Matt. Pomieszczenie znajdowało się na parterze, przez duże okno do kuchni wpadało słońce rozświetlając wnętrze. Ściany były pomalowane na jasny, żółty kolor. Meble były z jasno brązowego drewna. Jednym słowne, wnętrze było utrzymane w ciepłych kolorach, byłam pewna że Miranda maczała w tym palce.

-Dzień dobry! – powiedziała wesoło blondynka

Skinęłam głową w ramach przywitania i padłam na krzesło obok Evana. Sięgnęłam po kubek z kawą i napiłam się biorąc duży łyk. Kofeina momentalnie pobudziła mnie jeszcze bardziej.

-Jak się spało?

Usłyszałam pytanie Matta i spojrzałam na niego znad kubka z kawą. Jakby go to obchodziło. Wiedział doskonale o moich kłopotach z bezsennością.

-Kurewsko dobrze. –zakpiłam teatralnie wywracając oczami i sięgnęłam po naleśnika.

Posmarowałam go obficie dżemem jagodowym i zabrałam się za jedzenie.

-To cudownie. Kiedy jedziecie na spotkanie z Radą? Musicie być tam na 18 bodajże. –odparł Matt ignorując moje złośliwości. Podrapał się po głowie zamyślony.

-Na 20, kochanie. –rzekła łagodnie Miranda, odsunęła za ucho kosmyk włosów.

Jako w połowie Elfka wyglądała bardziej jak człowiek, jedynie uszy miała typowo elfckie no i oczywiście umiejętności magiczne.

-Dziękuję, skarbie.

Matt pocałował kobietę w czubek głowy, na co ta uśmiechnęła się uroczo i lekko się zarumieniła.

Udawałam, że wymiotuję na co Evan zaśmiał się cicho a Matt zgromił mnie wzrokiem. Spojrzałam na niego z niewinnym uśmieszkiem i zjadłam kęs naleśnika.

-Zrobiło mi się za słodko, zaraz zwrócę śniadanie.

-Jesteś może w ciąży? –wypalił Evan.- No wiesz, poranne mdłości…

Spojrzałam na niego jak na idiotę, mój wzrok mówił „zamilcz zanim stracisz język" ale ten kretyn nic sobie z tego nie robił.

-Kiedy ostatni raz uprawiałaś seks, Renes? Zabezpieczyłaś się?

Dopytywał udając zatroskanego, Miranda patrzyła na mnie zaciekawiona.

Nie no, ona chyba nie myśli że ja naprawdę bym mogła być w ciąży. Poza tym ja w życiu nie zamierzałam zostać matką. Czego jak czego ale tego zamierzałam uniknąć. Byłabym najgorszą matką na świecie.

Spojrzałam na Evana i pokazałam mu środkowy palec. Jeszcze tego brakowało bym opowiadała mu o swoim życiu erotycznym. Które i tak było ubogie. Nie miałam czasu na związki, moja popieprzona praca, czyli w sumie to zabijanie, zajmowała większą część mojego życia. Ostatni raz seks uprawiałam ponad 2 lata temu.

Ale za to jaki!

Ten wilkołak był cudowny, rozmarzyłam się nieco... Lucas.

Byłam u niego ostatni raz dwa lata temu.

Postanowiłam teraz skorzystać z okazji na wizytę, jutro w końcu jechałam na misję a Bóg jeden wie kiedy kurwa znowu będę miała choć trochę czasu dla siebie.

-Nie twoja sprawa, blond pustaku. –warknęłam w końcu w stronę Evana i dojadłam naleśnika. Ten tylko zachichotał złośliwie.

Przysięgam że kiedyś urwę mu łeb.

-Smakuje ci? –zapytała Miranda patrząc na mnie wyczekująco a w jej błękitnych oczach lśniło ciepło.

Zdecydowanie miała ludzki charakter, nie elficki. Elka kazałaby mi się udławić. Kiwnęłam lekko głową wiedząc że inaczej Matt opierdoli mnie za to, że sprawiłam przykrość jego partnerce życiowej. Blondynka rozpromieniła się.

-Cieszę się, sama robiłam też dżem. –dodała z entuzjazmem a ja z trudem powstrzymywałam cisnące mi się na usta teksty typu że co to za filozofia zrobić dżem.

-No, dobre było… Wychodzę, będę o 19. O 19:15 wyruszamy, Evan i żebyś był wtedy gotowy bo nie będę czekała aż ruszysz swój leniwy tyłek.

Oznajmiłam gdy zjadłam naleśnika i zerwałam się od stołu, Evan miał coś powiedzieć ale uniosłam dłonie i zatkałam sobie uszy. Może to było nieco dziecinne ale za to skuteczne. Wiedziałam, że zapyta gdzie mam zamiar być do tego czasu.

-Nie słyszę cię, lala lala! –zawołałam i wyszłam z kuchni trzaskając drzwiami.

Po godzinnym biegu znalazłam się ponad 100 kilometrów za miastem Lawy. Jak zwykle miałam na sobie czarne skórzane spodnie, czarną koszulkę na ramiączka, ciężkie buty w których miałam schowane dwa małe noże, przy pasie jak zazwyczaj znajdowały się dwa sztylety i pistolet z pełnym magazynkiem. Moje długie, miedziane włosy związałam w warkocz, taką fryzurę nosiłam najczęściej.

Podeszłam do małego, piętrowego domu znajdującego się na skraju lasu. Zawsze podziwiałam Lucasa, że mieszkał tak blisko boru sosnowego. Każdy wiedział, że w lasach w ciągu dnia kryły się strzygi, chowały się po jaskiniach. W nocy wyłaziły na żer. Polowały na wszystko co miało krew, na każdego ssaka. Czy to była owca, czy wilkołak, czy dhampir.

Dom otoczony był wysokim, srebrnym ogrodzeniem. To był jedyny metal który działał na te stwory. Weszłam przez bramę i zamknęłam za sobą furtkę. Podeszłam wolnym krokiem do drzwi, zapukałam trzy razy cicho i raz głośno. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły a moim oczom ukazał się wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. Lucas miał 150 lat chociaż wygląd sugerował że miał coś koło 25, miał zielone oczy. Rzadko spotykany kolor u wilkołaków. Jego twarz zdobił ciemny zarost.

Bosko. Uwielbiałam facetów z zarostem.

Na jego ustach pojawił się łobuzerski uśmiech.

-Kogo moje oczy widzą! Renes, złotko, jak miło cię widzieć. Właź. –powiedział odsuwając się na bok i machnął zachęcająco dłonią w stronę holu.

Dwa razy nie musiał mi mówić, weszłam do środka i od razu zaczęłam się rozglądać.

-Nic się tutaj nie zmieniło przez te 2 lata.

Odparłam po chwili i posłałam mu nieznaczny uśmiech. Lucas zamknął drzwi i podszedł do mnie od razu, bez ceregieli obejmując moją twarz i pocałował mnie. Złapałam jego ramiona przyciągając go bliżej siebie.

-Tęskniłaś za mną choć troszkę? –wyszeptał z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem z ustami na mych wargach. Zaśmiałam się cicho owijając ramionami jego szyję, musiałam stanąć na palcach by móc to zrobić. Jak każdy zmiennokształtny był wysoki.

-Hmm… Można by tak rzec.-zamruczałam nieco tajemniczo i uniosłam głowę wpijając się w jego usta w namiętnym i zachłannym pocałunku. Od razu odwzajemnił pieszczotę pogłębiając pocałunek, jego gorący, aksamitny język zaczął pieścić wnętrze mych ust i igrał z moim językiem. Wyrwał mi się cichy jęk a kolana się pode mną ugięły.

Uwielbiałam go.

Skubany zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Przesunął usta na moją szyję całując moją skórę raz za razem, co jakiś czas skubał ją delikatnie zębami i muskał językiem. Mój oddech gwałtownie przyspieszył na te pieszczoty, czułam jak wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa płyną przyjemne dreszcze. Przesunęłam dłonie na jego koszulę i zaczęłam rozpinać guziki niecierpliwymi palcami. Chciałam czuć jego ciało przy swoim.

Teraz. Już.

On, jakby czytając mi w myślach, zdjął koszulę przez głowę rzucając ją gdzieś na bok. Od razu przywarłam ustami do jego torsu całując jego skórę. Lucas wziął mnie na ręce i w ciągu sekundy znaleźliśmy się w jego sypialni. Rzucił mnie na łóżko zrywając ze mnie ubrania, pomagałam mu przy tym sama nie będąc przy tym dłużna. Moje dłonie walczyły z paskiem przy jego spodniach. Przez cały czas czułam na swojej skórze, na szyi, ramionach jego usta. Sprawnie rozpiął mój stanik kładąc go gdzieś z boku i pochylił się nade mną niżej zaczynając pieścić ustami moją pierś. Zassał sutek drażniąc go językiem, dłońmi zsunął moje spodnie i figi, czułam jak jego palce suną po moich nogach. Skopałam jego spodnie na bok sprawiając że wylądowały na podłodze. Zamknęłam oczy pozwalając mu się pieścić.

To było takie cudowne... Czułam jak ogarnia mnie czyste pożądanie i pragnienie, sunęłam dłońmi po jego ramionach przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Lucas zaśmiał się cicho widząc jak bardzo jestem niecierpliwa.

-Namiętny z ciebie kociak…- szepnął rozbawiony i spojrzał na mnie przez chwilkę, widziałam że jego oczy były pociemniałe z pożądania.

Pragnął mnie.

Przyjęłam tę myśl z zadowoleniem, na moich ustach pojawił się kuszący uśmiech. Uniosłam głowę i pocałowałam jego policzek, wsunęłam w usta płatek jego ucha ssąc lekko.

-Weź mnie, chcę cię poczuć w sobie. –zamruczałam wprost w jego ucho.

Jego dłoń znalazła się między moimi nogami, rozchyliłam szerzej uda gdy palcami zaczął pieścić moją łechtaczkę, cicho jęknęłam i przygryzłam lekko chrząstkę jego ucha. Zobaczyłam że gdy moje słowa do niego dotarły spojrzał na mnie, pocałował mnie sięgając dłonią gdzieś w bok. Oddawałam każdy pocałunek z każdą minutą coraz bardziej podniecona, niecierpliwa i mokra. Cały czas jedną dłonią pieścił moją łechtaczkę, po chwili wsunął we mnie dwa palce i poruszał nimi miarowo. Widziałam kątem oka że wyciągnął z szafki nocnej prezerwatywę. Przerwał na chwilę pieszczoty by założyć gumkę.

Kurwa.

Akurat wtedy, gdy prawie dochodziłam. Zmrużyłam groźnie oczy. Lucas widząc moją minę zaśmiał się i ponownie się nade mną pochylił.

-No już, już, spokojnie. – ponownie zaczął mnie całować, jego dłonie znalazły się na moich pośladkach.

Uniósł moje biodra wyżej i wszedł we mnie jednym mocnym ruchem. Z moich ust wyrwał się głośny jęk przyjemności gdy poczułam cudowne uczucie wypełnienia.

-Kocham to. –wyszeptałam z trudem, mój oddech stał się urywany i nieregularny.

-Ja też, wierz mi. –przygryzł lekko moją dolną wargę i po chwili zaczął się we mnie poruszać.

Mocno, szybko, tak jak uwielbiałam.

Podniósł moje biodra by móc wchodzić we mnie głębiej i sprawniej. Wbiłam palce w jego ramiona, nie zwalniając tępa zaczął lizać i ssać moje sutki drażniąc moje piersi także zębami.

To było tak kurewsko dobre. Pragnęłam by to trwało wiecznie. Ta rozkosz.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać ugryzłam lekko jego ramię przebijając skórę, zaczęłam pić jego krew małymi łyczkami gdy mnie pieprzył. To połączenie sprawiało że czułam niebiańską rozkosz. Sunęłam paznokciami po jego plecach, aż powstawały rany ale on lubił ból.

Wiedziałam o tym. Cicho jęknął i jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył, łóżko raz po raz trzeszczało poruszając się na podłodze. Poddaliśmy się temu wybuchowi namiętności, rozkoszy. Gdy po chwili przez moje ciało przeszedł orgazm krzyknęłam głośno wyginając swoje ciało w łuk, wbiłam paznokcie w jego plecy i odsunęłam usta od jego ramienia, mała ranka od razu się zagoiła.

Lucas nie przerywał. Cały czas rżnął mnie a ja wiłam się pod nim z rozkoszy, łkałam z przyjemności gdy fale orgazmu raz za razem przeszywały moje ciało. W końcu i on zaznał spełnienia, zamarł na moment i jęknął przeciągle lekko drżąc. Opadł na mnie łapiąc z trudem oddech. Leżałam pod nim zupełnie wykończona.

Tak bardzo, bardzo przyjemnie zmęczona.

-Jesteś, kurwa, bogiem seksu. –wymamrotałam z błogim uśmiechem po chwili gdy oddech zwolnił mi na tyle że mogłam się odezwać.

Zaśmiał się krótko i pocałował moją pierś liżąc moją skórę a po chwili uniósł się na ramionach patrząc na mnie. Odsunął z mojej twarzy moją rudą grzywkę i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

-Skarbie, nie zdążyłem ci jeszcze zaprezentować połowy moich umiejętności.

Powiedział i wstał z łóżka, poszedł do łazienki pozbyć się zużytej prezerwatywy. Przekręciłam się na bok i obserwowałam go uważnie.

Lucas wrócił na łóżko kładąc się przy mnie, objął mnie a ja odruchowo wtuliłam się w jego tors.

Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że łączyła nad tylko przyjaźń i seks. On miał świadomość że gdzieś tam jest jego życiowa partnerka. W chwili gdy ją pozna nasza znajomość dobiegnie końca. Miałam tego pełną świadomość, że to nie ja byłam tą jego wybranką dlatego tak rzadko do niego przychodziłam.

Byłoby mi zbyt łatwo się w nim zakochać.

A ostatnie czego potrzebowałam to miłość, cholera. Byłoby to potrzebne jak niewidomemu samochód. Lucas także o tym wiedział, rozumiał więc dlaczego pojawiałam się co kilka lat.

Ale gdy już byłam to niczego sobie nie żałowaliśmy chociaż i tak większość tego czasu spędzaliśmy w łóżku.

Lucas zaczął rozplątywać mój warkocz, uwielbiał bawić się moimi włosami.

-Wyglądasz na zmęczoną, Renni. –zauważył łagodnie i przeczesał moje rozpuszczone włosy układając je na moich plecach.

-Spostrzegawcza z ciebie bestia, wilku. –wymruczałam rozleniwiona pozwalając mu na wszystko.

-Może chcesz się przespać, hmm?

Pocałował czubek mojej głowy a ja westchnęłam. Przyjemne to było. Nawet bardzo.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

Jasna cholera, co ten facet ze mną wyprawiał…. Pomyślałam w duchu rugając sama siebie że w ogóle się u niego pojawiałam. Jednak nie umiałam powiedzieć sobie „dość".

Za bardzo go lubiłam by w ogóle zrezygnować ze znajomości z nim. Wolałam na razie nie myśleć, że kiedyś nie będę mogła już się z nim spotykać. Nawet wizyty co 2-3 lata nie uchroniły mnie przed tym że po prostu się do niego przywiązałam. Ten nasz układ trwał już ponad 50 lat.

-Jasne, ja zasnę a ty mnie przywiążesz do łóżka i wykorzystasz. –zaśmiałam się cicho i ugryzłam go lekko w ramię, zlizałam małą kropelkę krwi z jego skóry wzdychając.

-Wolę cię wykorzystywać gdy jesteś przytomna. No już , idź spać, mała.

Powiedział łagodnie, aczkolwiek stanowczo i przytulił mnie. Jako że sypiałam bardzo mało, ostatnio w końcu godzinę to postanowiłam łaskawie się go posłuchać. Ale tylko dlatego!

Nikomu nie ulegałam i już. Mówiłam sama do siebie. Jednak nie dało się ukryć, że czułam się bezpiecznie w jego silnych ramionach. Po kilku minutach zasnęłam spokojnie, bez trosk, nie martwiąc się niczym.

Pierwszy raz od 2 lat.


	6. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

Obudziłam się po kilku godzinach, słońce wpadające przez okno padało na moją twarz. Musiało być coś po 17, pomyślałam. Wymamrotałam ciche „kurwa" i przekręciłam lekko głowę w bok chowając twarz w poduszkę i jeszcze chowając się cała pod kołdrą. Wyczuwałam na materiale woń ciała Lucasa. Otaczała mnie. Wiedziałam że moje ciało, skóra, włosy także nim pachną. Wilki zawsze zaznaczały swoim zapachem swoje terytorium, niezależnie od tego czy to był dom, las czy kobieta. Wiedziałam że na chwilę obecną Lucas czuje do mnie coś głębszego, podobnie jak ja do niego… Jednak nie mogliśmy pozwolić się temu rozwijać. Nie ja byłam mu przeznaczona, chociaż w głębi duszy było mi z tego powodu trochę żal. Kurwa, oszukiwałam samą siebie. Nieźle mi to szło.

Było mi zajebiście żal.

Westchnęłam znowu klnąc na głos, tym razem po elficku, zasługa znajomości z Evanem, i wstałam wolno z łóżka. Przeciągnęłam się wyciągając leniwie ramiona nad swoją głową. W końcu się wyspałam, to było szalenie dobre uczucie, mieć lekką głowę i nie być zmęczonym.

Ciepłe promienie słoneczne spoczęły na mojej nagiej skórze ogrzewając mnie. Moje długie miedziane loki sięgały mi prawie do bioder gdy były rozpuszczone, dlatego zawsze je związywałam. Obcinanie nie miało sensu, w ciągu zaledwie kilku tygodni odzyskiwały swoją dawną długość.

Zastygłam na sekundę nasłuchując by dowiedzieć się w którym miejscu domu znajduje się Lucas. Usłyszałam go w kuchni, wyciągał chyba kubek z szafki, przeszło mi przez myśl gdy usłyszałam szuranie naczynia po półce.

Założyłam na siebie koszulkę Lucasa i powędrowałam boso piętro niżej. Poruszałam się bezszelestnie. Moje stopy ledwo co dotykały schodów na których znajdował się miękki dywan, dodatkowo tłumił moje kroki.

Weszłam do kuchni, moim oczom ukazał się widok Lucasa stojącego tyłem do mnie. Miał na sobie swoje czarne dżinsy założone nisko na biodrach i nic poza tym. Wsypywał do dwóch kubków cukier, poczułam zapach herbaty. Czarnej, z aromatem owoców leśnych. Na moje usta wypłynął delikatny uśmiech, podeszłam do niego i owinęłam ramionami jego tors wtulając twarz w jego nagie plecy.

-Widzę że się obudziłaś, Renni.– Powiedział wilkołak, w jego głosie słyszałam ciepłą nutę.

Wiedziałam że poczuł mnie jeszcze zanim weszłam do kuchni. Słyszał bicie mego serca gdy byłam na schodach. Słyszał moje kroki na posadzce kuchennej. Był w końcu drapieżnikiem, do cholery.

A mimo to pozwolił mi zajść się od tyłu. Wiedział że mogłabym jednym ruchem urwać mu głowę czy wyrwać serce z piersi.

Ufał mi.

Podobnie jak ja ufałam jemu gdy tak po prostu zasnęłam tuż przy nim.

-Powinieneś założyć na okna grube zasłony, to pieprzone słońce mnie obudziło. –marudziłam muskając ciepłymi ustami jego skórę.

Lucas zaśmiał się cicho kręcąc głową i zaparzył herbatę w kubkach wrzątkiem z czajnika.

-Skarbie, popracuj nad językiem. Przeklinasz gorzej niż niejeden marynarz.

-Wcale nie. –zaprotestowałam rozbawiona.- Z moim językiem jest wszystko jak w najlepszym porządku. Zademonstrować?

Spytałam a moje dłonie zaczęły zmysłowo sunąć po jego brzuchu w dół, Lucas przeczuwając co kombinuję odłożył czajnik i pozwolił mi się z nim drażnić. Zatrzymał moje dłonie splatając nasze palce na swoim brzuchu.

-Na pewno nie odmówię, nie śmiałbym… Ile masz czasu?

Na jego pytanie westchnęłam ciężko z żalem gdy przypomniałam sobie, że na 19 muszę być u Matta. Nie chciałam odchodzić z tego miejsca, u Lucasa byłam szczęśliwa. Chciałabym zostać tutaj już na zawsze jednak nie mogłam. Nie było mi to dane. Zamaskowałam swoje rozdarcie sunąc koniuszkiem języka po jego skórze. Mężczyzna wyczuł zmianę mojego nastroju, pewnie po tym jak przez chwilkę byłam nieco spięta, odwrócił się w moją stronę i objął dłońmi moją twarz. Zmusił mnie tym samym bym spojrzała mu w oczy. Głęboka zieleń sprawiła że zmiękły mi kolana a przecież tylko na mnie patrzył.

-Renes, co jest grane? –zapytał miękko a ja pokręciłam głową spuszczając spojrzenie na jego tors.

Nie mogliśmy rozmawiać wprost o uczuciach. To by było zbyt niebezpieczne. Zbyt łatwo byśmy oboje się temu poddali a potem byśmy cierpieli. Ja, jeśli on znalazłby w końcu swoją partnerkę życiową. On, gdyby musiał złamać mi serce. Wilk Lucasa nie czuł ze mną więzi, człowiecza natura mężczyzny mogła mnie kochać ale to było nic w porównaniu do tego co poczuje do kobiety, którą sobie wpoi, kobiety, która zostanie jego drugą połową. Uczucie do mnie zostanie całkowicie wymazane a w jego głowie i sercu zostanie ona. Nie chciałam tego przeżyć. Nie chciałam czuć odrzucenia. On i ja byliśmy istotami nieśmiertelnymi. Więc rozstanie było nieuniknione. Na Tytanie zawsze ale to zawsze zmiennokształtni wiązali się ze swoimi bratnimi duszami. Nie raz czekali wieki ale to było nieuchronne.

Taki układ jaki istniał między nami nie był może idealny ale dawał pewność że potem będzie mi łatwiej odejść.

Bez słowa stanęłam na palcach i złożyłam na jego ustach pocałunek. Zachłanny, zaborczy i drapieżny. Owinęłam ramionami jego szyję ciasno do niego przylegając. Lucas od razu zaczął mnie całować równie namiętnie. Czułam jak jego silne, duże dłonie suną po moich udach i biodrach gdy przyciągał mnie bliżej siebie. Gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwaliśmy na jego dolnej wardze widniało kilka małych ranek po moich zębach ale i tak już się goiły. W ciągu kilku sekund nie pozostanie po nich ślad. Oblizałam usta smakując z rozkoszą smak jego krwi i uśmiechnęłam się zmysłowo. Skutecznie udało mi się zapobiec katastrofie.

-Herbata nam wystygnie… -szepnęłam z nieznacznym uśmiechem na zaczerwienionych od pocałunków ustach.

Lucas musnął ustami moje czoło i odsunął mi za ucho rudą grzywkę.

-Przynajmniej nie oparzysz się w język jak ostatnio. –odparł kręcąc głową.

To ostatnio wydarzyło się dwa lata temu. Miał świetną pamięć, tego nie mogłam mu zarzucić.

-Mam czas do 18…Na 19 muszę być w Lawie. Wysyłają mnie na misję.

Wzięłam kubek w dłonie i oparłam się o blat upijając mały łyk herbaty. Poczułam słodki smak bergamotki i owoców leśnych. Westchnęłam i spojrzałam na Lucasa znad kubka. Miał niezbyt zadowoloną minę, widocznie liczył na to że zostanę przynajmniej jedną dobę. Marzenie ściętej głowy… Nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na taki luksus.

-Co to za misja? –uniósł brew.

-Mam ewakuować księżniczkę elfów, z miasta Fliry. Wampiry i demony mają ochotę zaatakować to opuszczone miasto gdzie Elfka się skryła ze swoją strażą przyboczną. –odpowiedziałam wzruszając lekko ramionami.

Po drodze zamierzałam jeszcze uwolnić siostrę Mirandy i zabić tego skurwiela który zechciał ją zgwałcić a potem oskarżył ją o zranienie gdy broniła się w samoobronie. Ale tego nie zamierzałam mówić Lucasowi. Wiedziałam że zechce wybić mi to z głowy.

-Uważaj na siebie, Renni. –powiedział nawijając na palec mój rudy lok i patrząc na moją twarz.

Na moje usta wypłynął nieznaczny uśmiech.

-Zawsze uważam. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

-O nie, doskonale cię znam i wiem że coś przede mną ukrywasz. Nie będę drążył ale uważaj na siebie.

Jego zielone oczy uważnie mnie lustrowały a ja spróbowałam przybrać niewinną minkę. Zaśmiał się krótko. Nie udało mi się go przekonać.

Ponownie napiłam się herbaty, odstawiłam kubek na blat po czym stanęłam na palcach owijając ramionami jego szyję. Przybliżyłam swoje usta do jego warg i przesunęłam koniuszkiem języka po jego ustach w subtelnej pieszczocie.

-Co powiesz na wspólny prysznic? –zamruczałam uwodzicielsko.

Jego oczy zalśniły i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko porywając mnie w ramiona i zanosząc do łazienki. Wiedziałam, że na samym prysznicu się nie skończy.

I miałam rację.

Wziął mnie tak, że w całym domu dało się słyszeć moje ciche okrzyki i jęki gdy szczytowałam.

O 19 zatrzymałam się przed domem Matta. Słońce zaczynało już powoli zachodzić, na ulicach było coraz mniej ludzi. Strzygi co prawda rzadko zapuszczały się na tereny miast ale nikt kto nie miał wystarczającej siły by odeprzeć ewentualny atak nie ryzykował spotkaniem z tymi bestiami.

Mój oddech był tylko trochę przyspieszony po 100 kilometrowym biegu. Wiedziałam, że cała byłam przeciągnięta zapachem Lucasa. Matt na pewno rozpozna ten zapach, był w końcu Alfą. Znał każdego wilka, jeśli nie osobiście to przynajmniej przez swoją wilczą naturę. Magia zmiennokształtnych sprawia że Alfa potrafi dotrzeć do umysłu każdego wilka i skłonić go do uległości. Za dwa dni z zapachu mojego kochanka zostaną tylko wspomnienia. Aż do następnego spotkania. Musiałam wymazać go z głowy by się skupić na zadaniu.

Ktoś położył mi rękę na ramieniu. Chwyciłam dłoń , wykręcając napastnikowi nadgarstek, o czym szarpnęłam trochę na bok i unieruchomiłam, zakładając druga ręka dźwignię na łokieć. Mały obrót i jego bark był mój. Teraz mogłam zetrzeć przeciwnika w pył.

-Cholera jasna! Renes! –usłyszałam okrzyk bólu.

Albo przeprosić.

-Następnym razem się odezwij. –warknęłam puszczając Evana.

Sam jest sobie winien. Nie trzeba było mnie zaskakiwać. Pomyślałam patrząc na niego. Zmrużyłam oczy a on patrzył na mnie z wyrzutem. Nie zamierzałam go przepraszać, doskonale wiedział, że nie należy zachodzić mnie od tyłu i to niespodziewanie. Dobra, może i byłam zbyt zajęta rozmyślaniem o ostatnich kilku godzinach i dlatego nie usłyszałam jego kroków ani nie poczułam zapachu, nie zwracałam na to uwagi ale to nie zmienia faktu że mogłabym go przypadkiem zabić. Instynkt automatycznie kazał mi się bronić i walczyć.

Wyprostowałam się dumnie i uniosłam brew.

-Zaraz się zbieramy, szykuj się do drogi. –oznajmiłam chłodno.

Wyminęłam go i weszłam do domu Matta. Miranda wychodząca z kuchni ujrzała mnie i uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

-Jak minął dzień, kochana? –zapytała ciepło Elfka.

-Wspaniale. Dzięki. –mruknęłam i poszłam do zbrojowni która znajdowała się w piwnicy.

Było to duże pomieszczenie pozbawione okien. Dostępu do niej chroniły tytanowe drzwi z kodem dostępu. Data urodzin Mirandy.

Sięgnęłam po kilka sztyletów, chowając je do pochew które miałam przyczepione w skórzanym, grubym pasie na biodrach i uzupełniłam magazynki do pistoletów. Wzięłam także dodatkowo miecz, z długim ostrzem wykonanym z kości wampira, z pochwą znajdującą się na plecach. Jednym ruchem dłoni, sięgając nad ramieniem na plecy mogłam wydobyć miecz. To było szalenie praktyczne.

Zabrałam też dodatkowo cztery pistolety, w tym dwa miniaturowe, jednak nie mniej niebezpieczne i schowałam przy kostkach nóg, w wewnętrznej stronie butów. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

Zajmowałam się oglądaniem shurikenów nasączonych trucizną by wybrać kilka najwygodniejszych kiedy usłyszałam kroki. Ciche, prawie nie słyszalne ale wiedziałam, że Matt wszedł do zbrojowni.

-Jedzie od ciebie wilkiem, Renes. –powiedział z ledwo słyszalną naganą w głosie.

-Nie twoja sprawa.

Zignorowałam go i wzięłam do ręki jeden shuriken badając jego ciężar oraz zastanawiając się nad jego skutecznością. Nie byłam zmiennokształtna. Nie musiałam się ani trochę słuchać Matta. Mimo to i tak autorytet Alfy był prawie namacalny w powietrzu gdy mnie karcił.

-Ta sprawa jest moja. Lucas należy do mojej watahy. –przypomniał a ja przewróciłam oczami.

-Każdy pieprzony wilk w promieniu 1000 kilometrów należy do twojej trzódki.

Rzuciłam shurikenem w tarczę wiszącą zaledwie 10 centymetrów od głowy Matta, który nadal stał przy drzwiach i opierał się o framugę.

Broń trafiła w piękne, duże „10". Sam środek tarczy. Zadowolona zaczęłam chować po specjalnych doszywanych kieszeniach kilka shurikenów tego typu.

-Owszem. Jednak martwię się o ciebie… Co zrobisz gdy on odejdzie? Dobrze wiesz, że to związek bez przyszłości. –powiedział łagodniej wiedząc, że protekcjonalny ton tylko mnie rozjuszy.

-Nie jestem w żadnym związku. –warknęłam unosząc lekko głowę i spojrzałam na niego.

To była reakcja obronna. Już nie panowałam nad tym, automatycznie atakowałam słownie przeciwnika nie chcąc zapędzić się w kozi róg. Uniosłam dłoń i używając telekinezy przywołałam do dłoni shuriken znajdujący się w tarczy. Schowałam go tak jak inne. Byłam już uzbrojona i gotowa do drogi.

-Nazywaj to jak chcesz. I to co was łączy musi się zakończyć. Dobrze o tym wiesz. I on też. Nie możesz walczyć z czymś silniejszym niż ludzka miłość. Jego wilk nie wybrał cię na towarzyszkę życia. Nie jesteś jego Partnerką.

-Kurwa, wiem! Wiem, że to bez sensu! Nie musisz mi tego przypominać na każdym jebanym kroku! –wybuchałam w końcu patrząc na niego z wściekłością wypisaną na twarzy.

A on stał spokojnie i na mnie patrzył. Jako Alfa doskonale panował nad sobą. Może i był także zdenerwowany ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Matt podszedł do mnie a ja cofnęłam się o krok unosząc ostrzegawczo dłoń. Z mych palców strzeliły iskry. Byłam wściekła, poruszona i zrozpaczona bo wiedziałam, że Matt miał rację.

Wilkołak zignorował moją postawę obronną, miał w dupie fakt, że byłam gotowa rzucić się na niego i rozedrzeć go na strzępy. Podszedł do mnie i wziął mnie w ramiona mocno przytulając. Może i nie należałam do jego watahy ale byłam jego przyjaciółką. Przez chwilkę sięgnęłam umysłem do jego myśli.

Martwił się o mnie.

Słyszałam jak mówił sam do siebie jak tu mnie pocieszyć. Wiedział, że Lucas się męczy widując mnie raz na kilka lat. Tęsknił za mną. Kochał mnie zwykłą, ludzką miłością. A Matt, jako Alfa, musiał wysłuchiwać myśli swojego podwładnego i odczuwał jego ból jak własny. Teraz także i ja mogłam sięgnąć do uczuć Lucasa poprzez Matta i poczuć to co on doświadcza. Jakieś 10 lat temu się we mnie zakochał… To zaszło już za daleko. Musiałam to przerwać. Inaczej bardziej go skrzywdzę. Podobnie jak siebie.

Przerwałam połączenie wycofując swój umysł z jego głowy. Znowu słyszałam tylko własne myśli. Niezmiernie rzadko czytałam w myślach moich znajomych. Szanowałam ich prywatność.

-Pozwól mu odejść. –szepnął w moje włosy a ja czułam jak pęka mi serce.

Najgorsze jest to, że nie spodziewałam się, że tak szybko będę musiała podjąć tą decyzję, że dzisiejsze spotkanie było ostatnim. Pożegnałabym się z Lucasem. Powiedziałabym jak bardzo mi na nim zależy. Ale może to i lepiej. Proste cięcia, zadane ostrym narzędziem, gwałtownie, szybciej się goją.

Uczucia były dla pieprzonych słabeuszy.

A ja, niech mnie kule biją, słaba nie byłam. Jednak mimo to wyłam z rozpaczy wewnątrz siebie.

…...

Jacob stał przed bramą prowadzą na Tytan. Podobnie jak reszta osób która wyruszała w podróż w nieznane. John wszedł jako pierwszy i czekał po drugiej stronie na resztę. Jake skoczył w czarny, pionowy cień. Miał wrażenie jakby przepływał przez zimne jezioro ale jego ubranie było zupełnie suche. Dziwne uczucie. Czuł jak bardzo kręci mu się w głowie. John wcześniej kazał wszystkim, nawet wampirom, zażyć napar z ziół z Tytanu dzięki którym zachowają wspomnienia. Działanie niepożądane bramy było też takie, że podróżnik nie pamiętał skąd przybył ani po co. Emmett, Alice i Jasper z trudem tłumili wymioty po wypiciu naparu. Musiał przyznać, że szalenie zabawne było patrzeć jak Jasper prycha i krztusi się próbując przełknąć napar.

Po chwili która wydawała mu się być wiecznością wylądował na dywanie w dużym, przestronnym salonie. Zerwał się od razu na nogi i rozejrzał się uważnie. Pomieszczenie było utrzymane w ciemnych kolorach, w kominku palił się ogień, meble z ciężkiego buku stały przy ścianach, na większości z nich znajdowały się książki. Jake zerknął za okno otoczone ciemnobrązowymi zasłonami. Na zewnątrz była noc, zauważył że drzewa były takie same jak na Ziemi. Podobnie jak samochody czy telewizor stojący przy kominku. Miał wrażenie jakby znalazł się po prostu w innym wymiarze, ale dużo rzeczy było podobnych.

-Jake, i jak wrażenia? –zapytała Alice siedząca na kanapie.

Wampirzyca uśmiechała się promiennie. Obok niej siedział Jasper i obejmował ją ramieniem. Emmett grzebał w książkach, podobnie jak Seth. John stał opierając się o ściankę zapełnioną starymi księgami.

-Dobrze, jesteśmy już wszyscy. Wysłałem już mojego przyjaciela by znalazł Renes…

-Renesmee. –wtrącił cicho Jacob.

Wilkołak myślał tylko o niej. Mimo, że był Alfą, nie umiał nad sobą panować. Nie wtedy gdy stracił swoją towarzyszkę życia. Wpojenie sprawiało że każdy dzień bez niej był dla niego męką. Krążył niespokojnie po salonie i obserwował uważnie Johna. Jake wsunął duże dłonie do kieszeni dżinsów nie wiedząc co ma zrobić rękami. Wiedział, że był już bliżej by odnaleźć ukochaną. Tak blisko a zarazem tak daleko.

-Niech będzie, Renesmee. Więc Mark znajdzie Renesmee i mniej więcej przygotuje nam grunt. Trzeba ją najpierw na spokojnie uświadomić. O światach, o Ziemi a dopiero na końcu o was.

-John! Po jakiemu to jest? –zawołał Emmett i uniósł jakąś starą, czarną księgę.

John przewrócił oczami widząc, że Em w ogóle go nie słuchał zbyt zainteresowany grzebaniem w półkach.

-Po elficku. –mruknął wampir. –Nie wychodzicie po zmroku. To nie Ziemia… Żyją tu istoty których żadne z was…- spojrzał uważnie po kolei na każdego z obecnych.- Nie chce spotkać.

Jakby na te słowa za oknem ciszę przeszył krzyk młodej kobiety i warczenie. Podobne do wampirzego, pomyślał Jacob, ale nie do końca.

Widać Tytan skrywał wiele tajemnic. A oni musieli je wszystkie poznać jeśli chcieli przeżyć, odnaleźć Nessie i wrócić z nią do domu.


	7. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

Pojechaliśmy z Evanem na spotkanie Rady. Tak jak wcześniej ostrzegał mnie Matt, Rada od razu kazała nam wyruszyć w drogę. Miałam bezpiecznie eskortować księżniczkę do Lawy. Dali mi na to tydzień, bo prawdopodobnie za 7 dni wampiry zaatakują Flirę, miejsce, w którym obecnie znalazła się księżniczka. To doprowadzało mnie do szału. jako że równie dobrze mogłam mieć jeden dzień albo i dwa tygodnie. Kurwa.

Z moich ust wyrwał się pomruk niezadowolenia, ale milczałam słuchając dalej gadki Starszych. Radę tworzyli najstarsi przedstawiciele każdego gatunku istot. W dużej, przestronnej sali stały masywne krzesła, otaczały one pomieszczenie z trzech stron, wyczuwałam na sobie spojrzenia dziesiątek par oczu. Sala była bogato zdobiona, nade mną znajdował się wysoki sufit z ogromnym kryształowym żyrandolem. Nie było okien… Większość istot źle znosiła światło słoneczne.

Czułam zapach elfów, wiedźm, skrzatów, ludzi, wilkołaków, wróżek i jeszcze mnóstwo innych gatunków istot. Brakowało tylko wampirów i demonów. Po buncie suki Lisary oraz jej kochanka Oriona, wampiry i demony miały zakaz wstępu do Rady. Były na czarnej liście. Z rozkoszą pozbawiałam ich życia. Z przyjemnością rozszarpywałam na strzępy demony i paliłam wampiry, patrząc na ich katusze. Zasługiwali na to co uczynili przed wiekiem mojej dhampirzej rodzinie. I całemu światu.

To głownie przez te dwie rasy wojna na Tytanie trwała prawie nieprzerwanie od tylu już wieków.

Od razu po zebraniu udałam się z Evanem do jego samochodu i wyruszyliśmy w drogę. Cieszyłam się, że elfy nie mają tak dobrego węchu i mój towarzysz nie poczuje ode mnie wilka, podobnie jak Matt ale wiedziałam, że widział w jakim kiepskim jestem nastroju. Dlatego też bezpiecznie milczał.

Dobra decyzja.

Zamknęłam oczy opierając tył głowy o zagłówek. Evan włączył cicho radio i jechał szybko nigdzie się nie zatrzymując. Była w końcu noc każdy postój sprawiał, że byliśmy narażeni na atak strzyg.

-Powiesz mi co się stało, że masz minę jakby ktoś zabrał ci szczeniaka?

Odezwał się w końcu Evan i zerknął na mnie zaciekawiony. Spojrzałam na niego spode łba. No pięknie, koniec tej błogiej ciszy.

Wątpiłam również abym miała taką minę jaką ten bezczelny elf mi zarzucał.

-Widzę, że marzy ci się śmierć, elfie. – zakpiłam.

-Ależ skąd, słodka Renes. –odparł zupełnie nieświadomy zagrożenia. Byłam w takim stanie, że nie myślałam racjonalnie. – Śmierć nie, ale marzy mi się spełnienie kilku życzeń urodzinowych. Mogę ci o nich powiedzieć jeśli chcesz. Przyjęcie wyprawiam w za dwa miesiące.

Przewróciłam oczami. Evan i przyjęcie? Ciekawa byłam kogo jeszcze zaprosi.

-Wysłuchiwanie twoich fantazji to chyba ostatnia rzecz na jaką mam teraz ochotę.

-Ach, tak? –sarknął Evan zerkając na mnie z urazą. –W takim razie zapomnij o zaproszeniu na urodziny… Chyba, że powiesz mi co się dzisiaj stało. Bo widzę, że coś się zmieniło.

-Nie powiem. – Mruknęłam cicho nie mając siły na awanturę.

Myśl, że nigdy więcej nie ujrzę Lucasa sprawiła, że byłam… smutna.

Pierwszy raz od tak dawna znowu we mnie zagościło to uczucie. Ostatni raz czułam się tak zanim spotkałam Matta, po stracie mojej zastępczej rodziny, zanim rozpoczęłam trening na Łowcę który trwał dziesięciolecia.

Oczywiście nie było, kurwa, mowy abym poinformowała o tym Evana. Jeszcze czego. Elf zmarszczył brwi i ponownie na mnie zerknął po chwili jednak znowu skupił się na drodze. Wjeżdżaliśmy do lasu… Lucas mieszkał zaledwie kilka kilometrów od miejsca w którym się znajdowaliśmy. Moje serce zabiło szybciej, nie mogłam się powstrzymać by nie zerknąć przez szybę auta.

Ujrzałam bladą twarz przyciśniętą do szyby i usłyszałam warczenie strzygi. Mężczyzna pokazał swoje ostre, długie kły i próbował przebić nimi szybę. Zęby zaczęły sunąć po szkle powodując nieprzyjemny dźwięk, wzdrygnęłam się.

Cofnęłam się odruchowo i sięgnęłam po pistolet.

-Jak do jasnej cholery ten skurwiel może ot tak przyczepić się do samochodu niczym rzep do psiego ogona?! -warknęłam strzelając w tym samym czasie w którym facet stłukł zębami szybę.

Ostre odłamki szkła opadły na mnie ale zupełnie się tym nie przejęłam. Moja skóra była zbyt twarda by zwykłe szkło mogło mnie zranić.

Musiałam w końcu przestać myśleć o Lucasie. Przez to nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy strzygi zaczęły biec za naszym samochodem a jeden z nich nawet śmiał przyczepić się do samochodu.

Mężczyzna zarobił srebrną kulką w łeb i odskoczył od samochodu wyjąc przeraźliwie. Miałam nadzieję, że właśnie jego mózg się gotuje.

-Wbił pewnie pazury w dach… Naprawa karoserii będzie kosztowała majątek.

Wysyczał elf i przyspieszył dodając gaz do dechy.

Podskoczyłam nagle gdy coś ciężkiego wskoczyło na dach samochodu. Uniosłam głowę i ujrzałam jak strzyga, tym razem kobieta odrywał spory kawałek dachu. Metal zgrzytał przeraźliwie głośno a Evan zaczął przeklinać po elficku, rozumiałam co trzecie słowo, tak szybko mówił. Wiedziałam, że był wściekły. O samochód, oczywiście. Wiedział że byłam Łowczynią i kilka strzyg nie stanowiło dla mnie większego zagrożenia.

Jednak znajdowaliśmy się samochodzie. W miejscu, w którym trudno walczyć i na dodatek w środku lasu pełnego tych stworów. Byliśmy jak pieprzona konserwa. Te stwory próbowały się do nas dobrać i zrobić z nas smaczną kolację.

Byłam wkurwiona na Radę, że kazała nam wyruszyć w podróż tak późną porą. Przecież ci kretyni doskonale znali zagrożenie jakie nosi za sobą nocna podróż. Egoistyczni, napuszeni idioci.

Zaczęłam strzelać do laski, która oderwała kolejne kawałki dachu, kobieta odskoczyła wrzeszcząc przeraźliwie ale na jej miejsce od razu wskoczyła nowa osoba. Za każdym razem gdy postrzeliłam jedną strzygę zaraz pojawiała się nowa by dokończyć dzieło poprzedniej.

-Evan, jedź szybciej. – Mruknęłam gdy zastrzeliłam dziewczynę która próbowała wsadzić głowę do powstałej dziury i mnie ugryźć.

-Nie da rady! –Warknął a ja sięgnęłam po kolejny pistolet i strzelałam w stronę okna, w którym była spora dziura, jedna ze strzyg przyczepiła się do samochodu, słyszałam jak metal się gnie gdy wbijała palce w dach, zastrzeliłam kobietę a potem kolejną, która pojawiła się od razu na miejscu swojej poprzedniczki.

Jak jakieś pieprzone mrówki.

Mieliśmy kłopoty.

Nawet gdy wyjechaliśmy z lasu strzygi i tak nas atakowały, nie rozumiałam dlaczego aż tak się na nas uwzięły, ale wyczuwałam, że ktoś maczał w tym palce. Ktoś kto mógł nimi władać. Ktoś kto panował nad magią.

Jakiś demon.

Wzdrygnęłam się na tę myśl i skupiłam się tylko na strzelaniu. Potem zamierzałam się zastanowić dlaczego ktoś pomieszał w głowach tych strzyg i nastawił ich na mnie. Bo wiedziałam, że to ja byłam celem. Przeczuwałam, że Lisara też miała coś z tym wspólnego.

Jedna ze strzyg, dziewczyna na oko mająca 15 lat wsadziła rękę przez otwór w dachu i próbowała dosięgnąć mojej twarzy. Błyskawicznie dobyłam sztyletu i odcięłam jej rękę, tuż ponad łokciem. Usłyszałam jej przeraźliwy wrzask bólu a jej kończyna upadła mi na kolana. Jej szkarłatna krew poplamiła moje skórzane spodnie i bluzkę. Momentalnie wyrzuciłam rękę przez okno, palce nadal się poruszały.

Evan starał się jechać prosto, z trudem walczył nad pojazdem kiedy strzygi popychały samochód tak, że prawie jechaliśmy bokiem.

\- Odpierdolcie się w końcu! –warknęłam gdy zastrzeliłam kolejne pięć strzyg. Ile ich tam jeszcze było, do cholery?!

Wjechaliśmy na teren miejski, nie orientowałam się jeszcze do jakiego miasta wjechaliśmy, nie miałam jak się rozejrzeć zbyt zajęta strzelaniem.

Evan w końcu stracił panowanie nad samochodem, to było nieuniknione.

Zjechaliśmy z ulicy na chodnik. W oddali zauważyłam spory dom ogrodzony wysoką bramą. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że była ze srebra, to powstrzymałoby strzygi przed dalszym pościgiem. Nie wiedziałam do końca ile ich jeszcze było, ale słyszałam na chodniku przynajmniej 20 par nóg. Po prostu, kurwa, pięknie.

Czy ten dzień się nigdy nie skończy?

-Na trzy zatrzymujemy się, wyskakujemy stąd i biegniemy do tego domu poczekać do świtu. –Oznajmiłam stanowczo wskazując dłonią na budynek.

-Mam tu zostawić swój samochód?!

I właśnie dlatego nie znosiłam elfów.

Za grosz rozumu. Zanim mogłam odpowiedzieć zastrzeliłam dwie kolejne strzygi. Czułam wiatr wpadający przed dach i okno. Smród strzyg sprawiał, że miałam ochotę rzygać. Ich krew poplamiła siedzenia, kapała także z dachu na moją głowę. Czyszczenie tapicerki będzie kosztować Evana fortunę.

-Kurwa, w bagażniku jest mój motocykl. –Warknęłam mając nadzieję, że to pomoże mu zrozumieć, że ja też nie jestem zachwycona tym planem. Ale lepszego na razie nie miałam. – Ich i tak nie obchodzi ta kupa złomu tylko my.

Dodałam wściekła i upewniłam się, że broń mam dobrze przypiętą do ciała.

Evan wymamrotał elfickie przekleństwo, ale skinął głową i nieco zwolnił. On nie był taki odporny na wstrząsy i rany jak ja, skok z samochodu pędzącego 160 na godzinę nieźle by go pokiereszował, dlatego rozumiałam czemu zwolnił.

Gdy coraz bardziej malała prędkość, tym więcej strzyg nas atakowało.

-Raz…- Zaczęłam, a Evan jechał w kierunku domu by podjechać jak najbliżej. Inne domy w okolicy nie były niczym ogrodzone. Ludzie najwyraźniej liczyli na to, że mocne ściany, drzwi i rolety w oknach starczą by obrobić się przed strzygami.

Być może i tak było, jednak wiedziałam, że nie wtedy gdy jakaś strzyga jest na tyle zdeterminowana by gonić cię przez całe kilometry. Dlatego właśnie nie chciałam narażać bezbronnych ludzi i pakować im się do domów nieprzystosowanych do skutecznej, długiej obrony. Ten dom z ogrodzeniem był jedyną szansą, inaczej będę musiała skupić się na walce i jednocześnie chronić Evana mając na karku zgraję żądnych krwi stworów.

-Dwa…

Strzygi zupełnie oderwały dach. Samochód Evana robił teraz za kabriolet. Tylko taki w wersji mini ciężarówki.

Kobieta wskoczyła na tylne siedzenie i owinęła ramionami moją szyję próbując przyciągnąć mnie do siebie i ugryźć. W ciągu niecałej sekundy odcięłam jej ramiona i głowę oraz rozprawiłam się z czterema kolejnymi strzygami.

Od domu dzieliło nas 300 metrów i ogrodzenie wysokie na sześć metrów. Miałam nadzieję, że furtka była otwarta… I tak żadna strzyga nie była w stanie dotknąć srebra, więc wystarczyłoby byśmy zamknęli za sobą furtkę.

-Trzy! –Zawołałam i momentalnie wyskoczyłam z samochodu w tym samym czasie, w którym strzyga wskoczyła na siedzenie, gdzie znajdowałam się chwilę wcześniej.

Nie oglądałam się za siebie. Wiedziałam, że strzygi ruszyły za nami w pościg. Czułam ich zapach, słyszałam ich serca, które pompowały szaleńczo krew, ich stopy raz po raz uderzały o chodnik.

-Biegnij! Otwórz tą cholerną furtkę! – Zarządziłam zostając w tyle i chroniąc tyły Evana.

On nie poradziłby sobie w walce ze strzygami. Nie przeszedł szkolenia. Zginąłby w ciągu kilku sekund dlatego musiałam go osłaniać. Widziałam przed sobą dziesięć strzyg ale z kierunku lasu biegło przynajmniej drugie tyle.

To nie było ich normalne zachowanie. Strzygi nie walczyły zespołowo. Nie polowały na konkretny cel. Łaknęły tylko krwi. Obojętnie jakiej.

Wokół nas znajdowały się domy, mało ogrodzone, pełne ludzi w których żyłach płynęła życiodajna krew ale mimo wszystko każda pierdolona strzyga w promieniu kilkudziesięciu kilometrów skupiała się na mnie i na Evanie.

To wszystko upewniło mnie, że na pewno jakiś demon pomieszał im w głowach nastawiając ich przeciwko mnie. Raz za razem odpierałam ataki, trzymałam w dłoniach moje dwa sztylety, z kości wampira i nasączone jadem. Cały czas się poruszałam nie pozwalając się dotknąć, palce strzyg ledwie muskały moje ciało gdy zwinnie robiłam uniki i sprawne przechodziłam do ataku. Wiedziałam, że gdyby strzyga mnie objęła zgniotłaby moje żebra i płuca. Byłam nieśmiertelna… Ale potrzebowałam tlenu by żyć.

-Renes! Chodź już!

Usłyszałam krzyk Evana, wiedziałam więc, że był bezpieczny. Zaczęłam się wolno wycofywać. W jednej chwili upuściłam sztylet. Uniosłam dłoń i użyłam telekinezy odpychając od siebie wszystkie strzygi na odległość kilkudziesięciu metrów. Stworzyłam wąski mur ognia oddzielający mnie od potworów. Wiedziałam, że mogłam go utrzymać zaledwie sekundy. Używanie magii zawsze mnie wyczerpywało. Musiałam zapolować i to w ciągu kilku godzin jeśli chciałam zachować siły. Podniosłam sztylet i pobiegłam do furtki, prawie się potknęłam czując jak energia mnie opuszcza, podobnie jak fale odpływu opuszczając plażę.

Słaniałam się na nogach, mur ognia zniknął i strzygi pędem rzuciły się w naszą stronę, jednak Evan zatrzasnął furtkę prawie w ostatniej chwili.

Teraz chwila prawdy… Czy to aby na pewno było srebro?

Wstrzymałam oddech.

Byłam zbyt wyczerpana by walczyć, używanie telekinezy i stworzenie na chwilę ognistej przeszkody zużyły większość mojej siły. Nie byłabym w stanie walczyć z dziesiątkami strzyg. Byłam dobra, byłam świetnie wyszkolona ale mimo wszystko nawet ja, jedna z najlepszych Łowczyń na Tytanie, byłabym rozszarpana przez te wygłodniałe i żądne krwi bestie.

Oczywiście nie powiedziałam tego nad głos. Moje ego mi nie pozwalało.

Pierwsza strzyga dopadła do furtki, poczułam swąd spalenizny. Kobieta momentalnie odskoczyła od bramy i warczała na nas kuląc się. Cała reszta zupełnie nie biorąc z niej przykładu także wpadała na bramę chcąc się po niej wspinać, by do nas dotrzeć. Jednak każdy po kolei zaczynał po prostu płonąć i odskakiwał. Co za bezmózgie kreatury, przeszło mi przez myśl.

Wzięłam oddech i napięcie z mojego ciała zniknęło gdy zalała mnie ulga.

Mogliśmy tutaj poczekać do świtu, ja musiałam udać się na polowanie a Evan wykombinować nowy samochodów. Ten nadawał się już tylko na złom.

Słaniając się na nogach zaczęłam iść wolno w stronę domu. Evan chciał mnie objąć by mi pomóc ale warknęłam na niego a on odsunął się na odległość metra wiedząc, że w takim stanie jestem jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna. To było normalne, ranny bądź osłabiony drapieżnik w chwili zagrożenia broni się zębami i pazurami używając resztek sił.

Przed nikim nie okazywałam słabości. Nie miałam zamiaru przyjąć pomocy.

-Dam sobie radę. –Mruknęłam mając nadzieję, że rzeczywiście tak będzie.

Mieszkańcy domu zapewne byli przerażeni kiedy słyszeli dziesiątki strzyg dobijających się do bram ich domu.

Evan grzecznie zapukał ale ja nie czekałam na odpowiedź. Wparowałam do domu i pierwsze, co poczułam to słodki, mdły zapach wampirów.

-Kurwa jego jasna cholera pierdolona mać! –Warknęłam wiązankę przekleństw jednocześnie cofając się o krok i dobyłam sztyletów.

W domu panowała cisza. Wiedziałam, że wampiry usłyszały naszą obecność jak tylko weszliśmy na teren posiadłości i gdzieś się schowały.

Jednak czułam coś jeszcze… Wilki.

Pierdolone wampiry i wilkołaki w jednym domu?! Jak to mogło być możliwe?!

Przecież to byli śmiertelni wrogowie… Nie mogłam tego pojąć. Adrenalina jak na razie nie opuszczała mojego ciała, co sprawiało, że byłam w stanie stać o własnych siłach, a instynkt łowcy wziął górę nade mną.

-Evan, zostań na zewnątrz. –Rozkazałam a on zmarszczył brwi.

-Co jest? –Zapytał zdezorientowany.

Myślał zapewne, że tu jest bezpiecznie skoro strzygi znajdowały się po drugiej stronie bramy. Nie czuł zapachu wampirów ani wilkołaków. Nie miał pojęcia, że być może wpadliśmy z deszczu pod rynnę. A ja musiałam oprzeć się nieco o ścianę by ustać na nogach. Po prostu kurwa, świetnie. Gdybym wiedziała o tym wcześniej to bym nie używała magii. Jakoś bym sobie poradziła, dobiegłabym do furtki.

-Pijawki i wilki. –syknęłam rozglądając się i zrobiłam krok w kierunku salonu. –Nie wchodź za mną.

Oznajmiłam stanowczo i weszłam do salonu poruszając się wolno. Po części z ostrożności a po części z powodu tego, że byłam tak bardzo osłabiona, że z trudem szłam. W salonie widziałam jak ogień w kominku nadal się palił. Półki wypełnione były książkami, większość z nich była stara, spisana ręcznie. Zmarszczyłam brwi.

Zamknęłam oczy i wsłuchałam się w ciszę.

Usłyszałam dwa bijące serca. Byłam pewna, że należą do wilków. Czułam też zapach wampirów. Skierowałam się wolno w stronę schodów prowadzących na piętro.

-Lepiej wyjdźcie, kurwa. Nie mam nastroju do zabawy w chowanego. –Mruknęłam wiedząc, że mnie doskonale słyszą. Musiałam oprzeć się poręcz gdy wspinałam się po schodach, stopień po stopniu.

Było ze mną gorzej niż myślałam. Jednak ta myśl mnie jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyła.

Poczułam nagle TEN zapach i aż stanęłam pośrodku schodów. Tak bardzo znajomy a jednak nie znany. Przywodził mi na myśl ciepło słońca i zapach bryzy morskiej. Moje serce zabiło szybciej… Nie miałam pojęcia skąd to dziwne uczucie, które rozlało się w moim sercu.

To jakieś wampirze sztuczki. Pomyślałam kręcąc głową i starałam się odciąć od tego zapachu. Weszłam na piętro i skierowałam się do sypialni, gwałtownie otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam.

-A kuku…. Koniec zabawy. –Warknęłam widząc w środku kilkoro wampirów oraz dwa wilki.

Nigdy wcześniej żadnego z nich nie widziałam. Chociaż może jednego… Prawie 80 lat temu spotkałam raz Johna. Ale reszty zupełnie nie kojarzyłam. Za to czułam jak jeden z nich, wysoki blondyn próbuje używać na mnie wampirzych sztuczek, starając się wpłynąć na mój nastrój. Nie ze mną takie numery. Moja telepatia była na tyle rozwinięta, że z łatwością odepchnęłam do siebie jego umysł. Wskazałam w jego stronę sztyletem i zmrużyłam oczy.

-Co ty kurwa wyprawiasz?! Wypierdalaj z mojej głowy!

Blondyn otworzył szeroko oczy i aż cofnął się o krok. Nie czekałam więcej, rzuciłam się w stronę pierwszego wampira, była to niska wampirzyca. Miała czarne krótkie, nastroszone włosy a na jej twarzy lśniło czyste, szczere przerażenie.

Jakby cholera nie wiedziała, co ich czeka skoro Rada Ras zarządziła zabicie każdego podwładnego Lisary, królowej wampirów.

-Renes…- Usłyszałam szept gdzieś z prawej strony.

Na dźwięk tego głosu zamarłam. Byłam zaledwie krok od czarnowłosej wampirzycy, blondyn próbował osłonić ją ramieniem i odgrodzić ją ode mnie.

Jednak w tamtej chwili zupełnie straciłam zainteresowanie tymi wampirami.

Czas się dla mnie zatrzymał. Mój dotychczasowy świat legł w gruzach. Odwróciłam głowę i spojrzałam na prawo. Przy oknie stały dwa wilkołaki, ja jednak skupiłam się na tym, który szepnął moje imię.

Był wysoki, umięśniony, jego twarz zdobił ciemny zarost. Jego czarne włosy były krótko przystrzyżone. Miał na sobie zwykłe dżinsy i czarną koszulkę. Jednak dla mnie był … niezwykły. Jego skóra była koloru cynamonu, nawet z tej odległości czułam bijące od niego ciepło. Wzięłam głęboki oddech. To jego zapach czułam na schodach. Ten zapach sprawiał, że czułam się bezpieczna. To było takie dziwne uczucie, w końcu nie wiedziałam nawet jak miał na imię.

Moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej a ja miałam wrażenie jakby miało mi zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi.

W jednej chwili ból po stracie Lucasa zniknął. Więcej, całe uczucie, jakie czułam do niego odeszło. Nie czułam już nic w stosunku do dawnego kochanka. Nie tęskniłam już za nim, cholera, ja nawet nie miałam ochoty już więcej go widzieć! I to wszystko spowodowane tym, co w jednej sekundzie poczułam do tego wilka. Jednym tylko spojrzeniem skradł moją duszę, moje serce. Całą mnie.

Zapragnęłam zatonąć w jego ramionach. Poczuć na skórze dotyk jego dłoni. Chciałam sprawdzić czy jego usta są tak miękkie, na jakie wyglądały. Chciałam sprawić by ten bezgraniczny smutek zniknął z jego twarzy.

Wiedziałam, że to z powodu zmęczenia pozwalałam uczuciom przejąć nad sobą kontrolę. Nie potrafiłam stworzyć tamy i przerwać lawinę gorąca, która mnie zalewała. W innym przepadku po prostu bym się odcięła od tego wszystkiego, jak zawsze w wirze walki.

-Kim jesteś?

Cichy szept wydostał się z moich ust a potem zupełnie straciłam resztki sił. Magia zmęczyła mnie bardziej niż myślałam. Straciłam przytomność.

…...

Wszyscy byli w salonie, Alice i Jasper rozmawiali na kanapie razem z Johnem. Emmett oraz Seth dalej buszowali w księgach, Em zataszczył gruby słownik elficki do biurka i próbował rozszyfrować tekst księgi, którą czytał. Najwyraźniej strasznie zaintrygowała go treść. Alice myślała rozbawiona, że być może to elficka wersja Kamasutry albo coś w tym stylu skoro Emmett aż tak się wciągnął w czytanie siedząc przy biurku. Nagle John uniósł głowę jakby czymś zaalarmowany.

-Słyszycie to? –Powiedział nieco nerwowo.

Jacob, który stał cały czas przy oknie zmarszczył brwi widząc w oddali samochód pędzący w stronę domu. W dodatku, co chwila auto atakowały wampiry… A raczej istoty podobne do wampirów.

-Co to za stwory? –Zapytał Seth, który podszedł do okna i stanął obok swojego Alfy.

Jon odetchnął głęboko i spiął się lekko, gdy słyszał warczenie strzyg i dźwięk darcia metalu, gdy niszczyły czyjś samochód.

-Strzygi. Wampirze mutanty. –Odpowiedział po chwili John, jego głos był cichy i nerwowy.

Wiedział, że brama jest skuteczną osłoną, ale i tak czuł lęk.

Jacob i Seth patrzyli za okno. Widzieli dokładnie, kiedy z samochodu wyskoczyła zwinnie młoda dziewczyna, miała na sobie czarne skórzane spodnie, ciężkie buty. Czarna koszulka przylegała do jej ciała niczym druga skóra. Jej ubranie było poplamione świeżą krwią. Jacob doskonale widział w ciemności, ujrzał więc, że przy pasie miała mnóstwo broni, widział jak sprawnie pozbawiała głów i kończyn te wszystkie strzygi, które śmiały do niej się zbliżyć.

Była niebezpiecznie piękna. Jacobowi dech zaparło i przybliżył twarz do okna wpatrzony w tę idealną twarz. Długie miedziane włosy miała zaplecione w warkocz. Jego serce zabiło szybciej a on od razu ją poznał. Jego Nessie.

-Renesmee… -Powiedział cicho.

 _\- Biegnij! Otwórz tą cholerną furtkę!_

Usłyszał jej głos, miał wrażenie jakby świat się zatrzymał.

John usłyszawszy ten głos poderwał się przerażony. Jego twarz pełna była rozpaczy i strachu.

-Boże, już po nas…- Wyszeptał chodząc w kółko po salonie.

Alice przytuliła się do Jaspera.

-Nie skrzywdzi nas. –Powiedziała stanowczo..

Emmett przewrócił oczami na naiwność siostry i spojrzał na Johna.

-Co robimy? –Zapytał w pełni ufając wampirowi, którego znał zaledwie kilka dni.

Jacob zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na tę wymianę zdań. Cały czas patrzył za okno i obserwował Nessie. Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko, gdy widział jak jednym gestem odepchnęła za pomocą telekinezy kilkanaście strzyg.

Za oknem błysnął ogień.

Alice aż podskoczyła i zerknęła przez okno, patrząc zafascynowana na strzelające w górę płomienie, które pojawiły się znikąd. Widząc, co potrafi jej mała bratanica nie była już taka pewna tego, że nic im nie grozi.

I nagle Renes oraz ten drugi mężczyzna, znaleźli się na terenie posiadłości Johna. Widział jak brama rani te nieznane mu istoty. Zmarszczył brwi widząc jak Nessie, JEGO Nessie ledwo, co stoi na nogach i idzie wolno w stronę domu.

John spanikowany rozejrzał się po salonie jakby myśląc nad drogą ucieczki.

-Na górę, już! Do sypialni! –Wyszeptał nerwowo wiedząc, że Renesmee może z takiej bliskiej odległości usłyszeć głośniejsze słowa.

John bał się przeraźliwie Łowczyni.

Za wcześnie na spotkanie. Nigdy nie uwierzy w pokrewieństwo z tymi wampirami. Wszystko szło nie tak jak powinno. Za szybko. Zabije nas, myślał blednąc.

Ruszył pędem po schodach a cała reszta za nim. Chociaż nikt nie widział w tym sensu.

-Przecież to nie ma sensu… Wyczuje nas. –Mruknął Seth wypowiadając na głos myśli reszty gości Johna, ale posłusznie poszedł za resztą na górę.

Zamknęli się w sypialni i wszyscy zamarli słysząc pukanie a po chwili gwałtownie ktoś otworzył drzwi.

I usłyszeli pełen gniewu, ale mimo to nadal piękny, melodyjny głos.

 _-Kurwa jego jasna cholera pierdolona mać!_

Nawet Em skrzywił się słysząc tą soczystą wiązankę słów. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że koniecznie będzie musiał nauczyć bratanicę jak się ładniej wyrażać.

Jacob nie słyszał już potem nic zbytnio skupiony na zapachu, który wypełnił jego zmysły. Doskonale znał tą woń...Jaśmin i wanilia, i ta słodka nuta. Jego wilk wyrywał się w stronę swojej Partnerki. Seth położył dłoń na ramieniu swojego Alfy wiedząc jak ciężko mu stać tak i czekać. Wiedział, że Jake aż rwał się do tego by wybiec i wziąć w ramiona Renesmee.

Po chwili drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły a wejściu stała Nessie.

Piękny anioł śmierci… Pomyślał Jacob widząc na twarzy ukochanej wściekłość, ale i zmęczenie. Chyba, jako jedyny, był w stanie ujrzeć, że ona ledwo, co stała na nogach, że z trudem dzierżyła w dłoniach dwa sztylety. Jako jedyny był w stanie ujrzeć, że jej nogi nieco drżały jakby z trudem utrzymując ciężar jej ciała.

Jej czekoladowe tęczówki zlustrowały szybko pomieszczenie.

 _-_ A kuku…. Koniec zabawy.

Warknęła dziewczyna a John cofnął się o kilka kroków prawie podpierając ścianę. Jacob potrafił wyczuć jego strach. Był gorzki i mdły.

Widział jak Nessie okrzyczała, chociaż to lekko powiedziane, Jaspera, gdy ten próbował użyć na niej swoich mocy i wpłynąć na jej emocje, uspokoić ją.

Jacob nie mógł już dłużej milczeć.

-Renes…- Szepnął używając imienia, którego używała, by jej nie spłoszyć.

W tym samym czasie Renesmee zaatakowała Alice. Jednak słysząc głos Jake'a zamarła w połowie drogi, Jasper zdążył zasłonić swoją partnerkę, lecz Nessie uniosła głowę i wpatrzyła się w Jacoba zupełnie ignorując przerażoną Alice.

Patrzył w oczy Nessie i widział jak przez jej twarz przechodzi tysiące emocji. On sam w końcu czuł się kompletny. W końcu miał przy sobie swoją Partnerkę. Dziura w jego sercu została wypełniona a ból zniknął. Wiedział jednak, że sporo czasu pewnie minie zanim zdobędzie jej serce. Ale zamierzał zrobić wszystko by i ona zapragnęła z nim być.

-Kim jesteś? –Zapytała cicho nadal w niego wpatrzona.

Zauważył, że dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej osłabła a chwilę potem jej oczy zasnuły się mgłą i osunęła się na podłogę tracąc przytomność.

Jacob jednak w jednej chwili znalazł się przy Nessie i złapał ją nim zderzyła się z podłogą. Przytulił mocno nieprzytomną ukochaną i szeptał w jej włosy słowa dawnej tęsknoty i miłości. Muskał z czułością ustami jej skronie, czując pulsowanie jej żył pod swoimi ciepłymi wargami. Wiedział, że była zupełnie wykończona.

-Wyrok odroczony. –Westchnął John a Em uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Nie przesadzaj stary, nie było aż tak źle.

Lecz nagle do pokoju wszedł wściekły, białowłosy elf. Był wysoki i smukły, piękny na swój sposób. Jego włosy były za jasne by były ludzkie, uszy były spiczaste, jego oczy lśniły srebrem. Żaden człowiek nie posiadał takich oczu.

Z daleka można było zrozumieć, że nie należał do gatunku ludzkiego. Nikt z nich nie poczuł jego zapachu ani nie usłyszał kroków. Pewnie dlatego, że użył magii by się ukryć przez zmysłami wrogów, jak pomyślał Jasper.

-Co wyście zrobili z Renes?!


	8. Rozdział 7

Rozdział 7

Ocknęłam się zapewne kilka godzin później, chociaż tak właściwie to nie miałam pojęcia ile czasu minęło odkąd straciłam przytomność. Po wysiłku spowodowanym wypaleniem magią mogłam być nieprzytomna nawet całą dobę, wtedy moje siły się regenerowały. Jednakże tylko te magiczne i telekinetyczne. Jeśli chodzi o moje ciało... To była inna bajka.

Moje ciało wręcz płonęło, miałam wrażenie jakby moje żyły wyschły na wiór. Agonia szalała we mnie, każda komórka we mnie żądała ciepłej, życiodajnej krwi do regeneracji. Moje zmysły były przytępione, sen ponownie chciał mnie zmóc, jednak ból był zbyt silny, nie byłam w stanie zasnąć. Cholera jasna, miałam wrażenie jakbym umierała. Zawsze gdy się ocknęłam musiałam udać się na polowanie, tylko w ten sposób mogłam dojść do siebie. Dopóki się nie najem, tortury nie znikną.

Niestety, taka była cena za korzystanie z magi.

Po chwili jednak wróciły do mnie wspomnienia...

Wampiry!

Poderwałam się gwałtownie cudem mi się udało, pewnie z powodu adrenaliny. Ułamek sekundy zajęło mi wstanie z łóżka, rozejrzenie się, a potem nogi się pode mną ugięły i zwyczajnie osunęłam się ponownie na łóżko.

Po prostu, kurwa, pięknie.

Byłam w takim żałosnym stanie, że teraz każdy, nawet człowiek, mógłby mnie zabić zwyczajnie przebijając mi serce sztyletem albo śmiertelnie postrzelić. Przynajmniej podczas krótkiej chwili, gdy stałam byłam w stanie zauważyć, że znajdowałam się w małym pokoju na poddaszu, znajdowało się tu niewiele mebli. Wszystko było w kolorze jasnego brązu z kremowymi akcentami. Łóżko, na którym siedziałam, a poza nim małe, stare biurko, krzesełko i równie stary dywan. I tyle. Odwróciłam lekko głowę zerkając za okno, ujrzałam tylko jasne, błękitne niebo. Cóż, w oknie na poddaszu z pozycji leżącej raczej więcej nie byłabym w stanie zobaczyć.

Musiałam się stąd wydostać. Czułam się jak mysz w dziurze mająca świadomość obecności kota, czyhającego tuż za rogiem. Ponownie spróbowałam wstać, było to w sumie cholernie głupie z mojej strony, ponieważ zwyczajnie tym razem wylądowałam na podłodze z głośnym hałasem i jeszcze bardziej obolałym ciałem. Zaczęłam kląć nawet nie starając się być cicho, to nie miało sensu, nie w domu pełnym pieprzonych krwiopijców. Na szczęście miałam przy sobie swoją broń, byłam także w pełni ubrana, więc miałam shurikeny ukryte wcześniej w ubraniu. Za ich pomocą oczywiście nie zabiłabym wampira, ale go spowolnię zdobywając cenne sekundy. Mój umysł łowcy zaczął już opracowywać plan walki, kiedy usłyszałam kroki na schodach. Zamarłam cała się spinając, w mojej dłoni pojawił się sztylet, przekręciłam się na bok próbując przynajmniej usiąść. W moim gardle zrodził się cichy warkot, jednak zamilkł tak szybko jak się pojawił.

Znowu ten zapach, taki ciepły i sprawiający, że moje serce nagle zaczęło bić szybciej. Zupełnie nie rozumiałam dlaczego tak reagowałam.

Kurwa, czyżby jakiś silniejszy ode mnie telepata mieszał mi w głowie? Tylko tego jeszcze brakowało.

Do pokoju wszedł ten młody mężczyzna, o skórze w kolorze cynamonu. Miał najpiękniejsze oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam w życiu. Ciemny, ciepły brąz wpadający w płynną czerń. Nie miał na sobie koszulki, tylko ciemne dżinsy z obciętymi nogawkami do kolan. Na widok jego umięśnionego torsu dostałam prawie palpitacji serca.

Nieznajomy zamknął za sobą drzwi, niósł tacę z miską pełną zupy, po zapachu odgadłam jej rodzaj. Rosół z kaczki. Podszedł bliżej o mały krok, moje serce prawie co wyskoczyło mi z piersi.

Renes, cholera, ogarnij się! Warknęłam na siebie w myślach dając sobie dodatkowo mentalnego kopa. Nie mogłam pozwolić jakiemuś telepacie mieszać sobie w głowie.

Ponownie spięłam całe swoje ciało mocniej dzierżąc w dłoni sztylet. Jedna mała ranka i ten wilkołak byłby martwy. Ostrze było w końcu nasączone wampirzym jadem. Jednak na samą myśl o śmierci tego wilka poczułam bolesne ukłucie w sercu. Szlag by to trafił. Namieszał mi w głowie, z każdą chwilą coraz trudniej mi było logicznie myśleć. Mężczyzna usiadł na podłodze, dwa metry ode mnie. Nie odrywałam od niego spojrzenia uważnie śledząc każdy jego ruch, by w razie czego móc zaatakować. Zrobiłabym już to dawno, jednakże nie byłam w stanie z powodu wycieńczenia.

I z powodu tego dziwnego uczucia...

-Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? -Warknęłam odsuwając niechciane myśli na bok.

Atak słowny był lepszy niż nic.

Wilkołak westchnął ciężko, a w jego oczach zalśnił głęboki smutek. Nie daj się nabrać, Renes, to pułapka. Nie daj się nabrać, nie daj się nabrać...Powtarzałam w myślach jak mantrę.

-Mam na imię Jacob i przyniosłem ci zupę. Pewnie jesteś głodna. Spałaś prawie cały dzień. -Powiedział swoim głębokim głosem.

Postawił na podłodze miskę z zupą, łyżeczka była w środku i przysunął ją wolno w moją stronę pewnie mając świadomość jak uważnie go obserwuję.

Zignorowałam miskę z zupą.

-Gdzie jest Evan? -Spytałam ostro.

Jacob potarł dłonią swoją twarz zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko. Postanowiłam zajrzeć w jego umysł, by samej znaleźć odpowiedź. Jednak jak tylko zbliżyłam się do jego myśli, zalała mnie gwałtowna fala jego uczuć, jakby były moje. Tsunami myśli pognało prosto do mojej głowy. Ten smutek pomieszany z silnym, gwałtownym uczuciem sprawił, że momentalnie wycofałam się przytłoczona nadmiarem emocji. Ta krótka próba użycia telepatii pozbawiła mnie resztki sił. Ciężko mi było siedzieć prosto i nie paść na podłogę.

Pierwszy raz miałam do czynienia z czymś takim.

-Siedzi związany w piwnicy. -Odpowiedział po chwili, z ostrożnością.

I kurwa dobrze, że był ostrożny. Jak śmieli zamknąć mojego kumpla?! Cicho na niego warknęłam czując jak wypełnia mnie wściekłość.

A mówiłam temu debilowi, żeby nie właził za mną do tego domu. Teraz oboje wpadliśmy w tarapaty. Miałam nadzieję, że Jacob powie, że nic o żadnym Evanie nie wie. Jednak cóż, tak to właśnie jest jak się zleci jakieś zadanie elfowi. Totalna olewka. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej źle zrozumiał moją wściekłość, ponieważ spojrzał na mnie uważniej, jednocześnie mając przepraszającą minę.

Naprawdę nie rozumiałam co on wyprawiał.

-Próbował nas zabić, chcieliśmy go oszczędzić więc tylko go ogłuszyliśmy i związaliśmy. -Wytłumaczył patrząc na miskę z zupą, której nawet nie tknęłam, a potem zerknął na mnie. -Powinnaś coś zjeść, Nes...Znaczy Renes. Nie masz nawet siły wstać, słyszałem na dole jak się przewróciłaś.

Zamrugałam gwałtownie patrząc na niego zszokowana.

Nie spodziewałam się tego usłyszeć, w dodatku w jego głosie pojawiła się troska. Z trudem panowałam nad sobą, jeszcze chwila słuchania tego jego głosu i zmięknę. Zaklęłam pod nosem po elficku i odwróciłam od niego spojrzenie gapiąc się w sufit.

-Nie jadam ludzkiego jedzenia od nieznajomych. Szczególnie jeśli wiążą mojego towarzysza broni i przyjaźnią się z pieprzonymi pijawkami. -Odpowiedziałam chłodno po chwili ciszy.

-Więc przyjmij ode mnie krew.

Słysząc tę rewelację, zresztą kolejną już podczas naszej rozmowy, spojrzałam na niego mrużąc oczy.

-Jesteś chory psychicznie i planujesz samobójstwo przy mojej pomocy czy jesteś zwyczajnym kretynem? -Zapytałam unosząc brew. -Chcesz mi dać krew chociaż mnie nie znasz.

Niestety poczułam także jak dłoń, w której trzymałam sztylet, osuwa się na moje kolana. Nie byłam już dłużej w stanie trzymać broni. Było ze mną coraz gorzej. Ból się wzmagał, cierpienie szalało w moim ciele. Wiedziałam, że będzie gorzej, jeśli czegoś z tym nie zrobię. Po jego propozycji mój instynkt zaczął brać górę, ujrzałam na jego szyi pulsującą żyłę, która delikatnie prześwitywała przez ciemną skórę. Usłyszałam bicie jego serca, szybkie aczkolwiek miarowe. Moje dziąsła i zęby zaczęło lekko mrowić szykując się na posiłek.

Na schodach pojawiły się kroki, mniej niż sekundę potem do pokoju wpadła ciemnowłosa wampirzyca. Moja niedoszła ofiara.

-Jake! Nie możesz jej na to pozwolić! -Zawołała niska, drobna wampirzyca.-Skąd wiesz, że cię nie zabije?! -W jej głosie słychać było obawę i strach.

Gdzieś z tyłu w mojej głowie pojawiło się wspomnienie dziecięcej bransoletki, schowanej w tylnej kieszeni moich spodni...

 _Powoli rozerwałam papier. Zobaczyłam małe drewniane pudełko. Otworzyłam je ostrożnie. W środku była mała i stara dziecięca bransoletka oraz liścik. Przeczytałam go._

 _Jest to bransoletka Zmiennokształtnych z Ziemi. Była przy Tobie znaleziona._

 _Jarilin_

 _Cholerne_ _elfy! Zawsze mówią ogólnikami. Co prawda nie kłamią ale potrafią tak kręcić, że szlag mnie trafia._

 _-_ _Dlaczego_ _twoja przyjaciółeczka nie może mi wytłumaczyć, co to jest Ziemia i dlaczego pisze, że ta bransoletka należy do Zmiennokształtnych?_

 _Evan_ _przez dłuższą chwile przyglądał się bransolecie w mojej dłoni. Składała się ona z czarnego rzemyka i drewnianych koralików. Na każdym koraliku była litera. Litery układały się w napis : DLA NESSIE, JAKE_

Ten wilkołak nazywał się Jacob, Jake...

Odsunęłam te rozmyślania na bok. Dekady szkolenia robiły swoje. W głowie miałam tylko jedną myśl: zabić. Moje oczy zmrużyły się lekko, spięłam swoje ciało przenosząc resztki swoich sił w swoje nogi. Z głośnym warczeniem rzuciłam się w jej stronę. Tuż za jej ramienia nagle wyskoczył przede mną wysoki, jasnowłosy wampir. Jego szyja, ramiona i dłonie pełne były małych, jasnych blizn. Wampirze ugryzienia. Miałam podobne na swoim ciele, chociaż w nieco mniejszej ilości. Blondyn zasłonił szatynkę swoim ciałem łapiąc mnie w locie i z łatwością unieruchamiając. Wytrącił z mojej dłoni sztylet, upadł miękko na dywan.

-Jasper, nie zrób jej krzywdy! -Zawołał Jacob i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się tuż przy nas. -Próbowała zaatakować Alice! -Zawarczał w odpowiedzi. -Ponownie!

Ignorowałam wymianę zdać wijąc się i wiercąc próbując chociaż ugryźć swojego napastnika, albo rozorać paznokciami jego skórę. Jednak to był już kres moich możliwości, osunęłam się bezwładnie w jego ramionach, cały czas jednak warcząc.

-Wszystko było dobrze do momentu, kiedy Alice tu wpadła. -Odparował Jacob patrząc spod łba na ciemnowłosą wampirzycę. -John wyraźnie dał wam zakaz wstępu do Renes, dobrze już wiedzie jak reaguje na wampiry.

Spuściła głowę zawstydzona i schowała dłonie za plecami.

-Bo chciałeś dać jej krew.

-Halo, ja tu jestem! Pieprzone pijawki... By mówić o mnie w trzecie osobie w mojej obecności...-Wysyczałam wściekła. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na moje słowa.

-Bo nie chce nic zjeść! Nie tknęła zupy, chociaż nie ma już siły nawet stać. Spójrz tylko na nią. -Wskazał na mnie dłonią, na jego twarzy widniała złość pomieszana z troską. -Ten elf nic nie chce powiedzieć na temat tego, co jej jest. John podejrzewa, że to wypalenie spowodowane użycie zbyt wielkiej ilości magi.

Wampirzyca, nazwana Alice, spojrzała na mnie. Jej oczy miały kolor płynnego złota, podobnie zresztą jak u tego jasnowłosego wampira, do którego Jacob zwrócił się Jasper. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się w moją stronę ze smutkiem, przesunęła dłonią po swoich nastroszonych, kruczoczarnych włosach. Zupełnie nie zwracała uwagi na moje warczenie w jej stronę.

-No dobrze, zrób jak chcesz. Obiecuję już tu nie wchodzić. -Zwróciła się do Jacoba i wyszła z pokoju.

Jasper rozluźnił nieco swój uścisk wokół mnie, a wtedy zaczęłam się osuwać na ziemię. Nie mogłam już dłużej stać o własnych siłach, siedzieć pewnie już też nie.

Jacob zauważył to, podszedł do mnie szybko wyciągając przed siebie ramiona.

-Ja ją wezmę, ty wyjdź. -Nakazał tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

Jasper niechętnie przekazał mnie wilkowi, ten wziął mnie na ręce i delikatnie położył na łóżku, jakbym była z porcelany. Czułam się jak jakaś cholerna kukła.

-Nie dawaj jej za dużo, nie może być w pełni sił bo jeszcze nas pozabija. -Stwierdził Jasper patrząc na mnie uważnie.

-Wiesz mi, będziesz pierwszy na liście. -Mruknęłam uśmiechając się szyderczo. -Za mówienie o mnie jakby mnie tu nie było.

Jasper wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z pokoju zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Jacob usiadł na łóżku patrząc na mnie swoimi pięknymi ciemnymi oczami. Udawałam, że nie zauważam jego spojrzenia.

Po wyjściu wampirów, w samej obecności Jacoba, uspokoiłam się bardzo szybko. Cóż, przynajmniej wściekłość mnie opuściła. Co innego jeśli chodzi o przyspieszony puls i szaleńcze bicie serca. Dziwne reakcje mojego ciała na jego obecność i zapach nie zmniejszyły się ani o trochę.

-Więc przyjaźnisz się z pieprzonymi pijawkami. Wiesz, że teraz jestem zobowiązana cię zabić. Takie jest prawo. -Odezwałam się w końcu po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

Jacob kiwnął lekko głową zaciskając lekko dłonie jakby powstrzymując się przed czymś całym sobą.

Przed zabiciem mnie czy może przytuleniem? Albo... pocałowaniem. Renes! Ogarnij się w końcu, do jasnej cholery!

-Mogłabyś to zrobić, ale mnie nie zabijesz. -Stwierdził z pewnością w głosie i uniósł dłoń.

-Skąd ta pewność?

-Zwyczajnie wiem. -Powiedział uśmiechając się do mnie ciepło.

Zmrużyłam groźnie oczy.

-Jesteś telepatą i mieszasz mi w głowie, tak? -Zapytałam gniewnie.

Wilkołak przewrócił oczami i pokręcił głową.

-Nie, nie mam takich mocy, Renes. Jestem tylko wilkołakiem. -Zapewnił.

Nadal nie byłam przekonana i patrzyłam się na niego podejrzliwie.

-Potem podyskutujemy na ten temat, jak chcesz, Teraz musisz się posilić. Słabniesz mi w oczach. -Oznajmił stanowczo.

Hmm...Wyobraziłam sobie jak mówi do mnie takim tonem w łóżku. Od razu potrząsnęłam lekko głową by pozbyć się niechcianych myśli z umysłu.

Przysunął nadgarstek w stronę moich ust nie spuszczając ze mnie spojrzenia. Zrobiło mi się przeraźliwie gorąco. Zazwyczaj piłam krew tylko ze zwierząt, w innym przypadku piłam krew od wilkołaków, czy innych istot ale tylko w trakcie seksu. Cóż, oczywistą rzeczą więc było, że mój wzrok przesunął się nieco niżej, z linii jego oczu niżej, na jego pełne usta.

Kurwa, nigdy wcześniej nikogo tak bardzo nie pragnęłam.

Musiałam to przerwać. Już, teraz. Nie mogłam pozwolić by moje myśli jeszcze bardziej się zagalopowały. Jeszcze chwilka i w mojej wyobraźni byłby nagi.

Odchrząknęłam gwałtownie zamykając oczy i wbiłam zęby w jego ciepłą, miękką skórę. Sekundę potem moje usta wypełniła jego gorąca krew. Jęknęłam cicho czując jak rozkoszne prądy mocy wracają do mojego ciała. Mój żołądek napełniał się, a moje ciało odzyskiwało siły. Ten smak... Smak jego krwi był uzależniający. Jego zapach otulał moje zmysły niczym miękki koc. Poczułam we włosach jego dłoń, gdy głaskał wolno moją głowę, z czułością wyczuwalną w każdym geście. Po chwili, która wydawała się być dla mnie zdecydowanie za krótka zaczął delikatnie odsuwać moją głowę od swojej dłoni.

Nie!

Jeszcze nie! Pragnęłam więcej, chciałam jeszcze. Jeszcze nie odzyskałam w zupełności siły, ale wtedy chodziło mi tylko o te gwałtowne, cudowne emocje szalejące we mnie. Moje ciało łaknęło więcej jego dotyku, ogień agonii, który wcześniej w najlepsze szalał w moim ciele zamienił się w ogień pożądania pomieszanym z pragnieniem krwi Jacoba.

-Już starczy, Renes. -Wyszeptał łagodnie Jacob i stanowczo zabrał swoją dłoń, kiedy dobrowolnie nie chciałam odsunąć zębów i przestać pić.

Połączenie zostało przerwane, gorąco zniknęło, chociaż w mojej głowie nadal szumiało, jak po wypiciu kilku butelek dobrego wina. Osunęłam się na poduszki z trudem łapiąc oddech.

Jasna cholera, to było o niebo lepsze niż orgazm.

Jacob dalej siedział na łóżku, głaszcząc wolno moje włosy. Poczułam się senna, zaczęłam wolno odlatywać w objęcia Morfeusza. Tuż za nim zasnęłam na moich ustach zagościł słaby, delikatny uśmiech.

Coś się we mnie wtedy zmieniło.

….

Gdy Nessie zasnęła, Jacob podniósł zimną miskę z zupą i po cichu wyszedł z pokoju by nie obudzić. Miejsce nadgarstku, gdzie dziewczyna przebiła zębami jego skórę delikatnie mrowiło, chociaż po ranie nie było ani śladu. Wilkołak był już spokojny, kiedy Renesmee była blisko. Przestał się już zamartwiać, bać się o swoją ukochaną.

Co prawda nie pamiętała go ani trochę, jednak jakaś cząstka jej coś do niego czuła. Dowód? Tylko na niego jedynego nie warczała co chwilę. Mało tego, odbyli ze sobą nawet rozmowę, co prawda krótką, ale jednak. Przynajmniej nie chciała rzucić mu się do gardła, jak na przykład na Alice. To nic, że nadal była bardziej łowczynią niż jego Nessie. Już się z tym pogodził. Przyjął zmianę w swojej Renesmee i zaakceptował to. Teraz tylko musiał pomóc przyjaciołom przekazać jej prawdę o jej pochodzeniu i chronić ich, przed nią. Oraz zaprowadzić ją do domu.

Jacob poszedł do kuchni, przy dużym, drewnianym stole siedział Seth zajadając talerz z zupą. W domu panowała cisza, wampiry gdzieś zniknęły. Pozostał po nich tylko słodki, mdły zapach. Postawił przez przyjacielem miskę z zupą.

-Jak chcesz to możesz też to zjeść, Nessie tego nie zje. -Powiedział spokojnie i usiadł przy stole obok. -Gdzie wszyscy poszli?

Seth przysunął do siebie miskę i uśmiechnął się szeroko z dodatkowej porcji posiłku.

-Poszli na polowanie, wrócą przed zmrokiem. John podejrzewa, że strzygi wrócą. Podejrzewam, że wyciągnął ich stąd obawiając się Nessie, gdy odzyska wszystkie swoje siły z twoją pomocą i ich pozabija. -Odpowiedział i zjadł kilka łyżek. -Elf powiedział nam tylko, że strzygi zostały opętane przez jakiegoś demona na zlecenie królowej wampirów. Ich zadaniem jest zabicie Renesmee i jego.

Jacob zmarszczył brwi.

-Jak to?

Młodszy wilkołak skończył jeść zupę i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na swojego Alfę, na jego zazwyczaj uśmiechniętej twarzy widniało zmartwienie.

-Renesmee ma naprawdę wielu wrogów. Gdy byłeś na górze, u niej, John opowiadał nam o wojnie wampirów z demonami przeciwko innym rasom. Mało tego. Przywódca demonów, Orion chce znaleźć Nessie i dołączyć ją do swojego haremu, w innym wymiarze, w świecie demonów. Byłaby tam zupełnie bezbronna...Jego kochanka, królowa wampirów Lisara, jest zazdrosna i obrała sobie za cel zamordowanie dhampirzycy. Stąd też tworzy strzygi by ją zlikwidowały.

Jake zacisnął dłonie w pięści czując jak wypełnia go wściekłość. Jego wilk wręcz rwał się do walki by ochronić swoją życiową partnerkę. Miał zamiar przede wszystkim ją ochronić, jego racjonalne myślenie zostało zwyczajnie wyłączone. Mało go obchodziło, że nie miał szans z demonem. Był gotów oddać życie za bezpieczeństwo Renesmee. Seth widząc czystą złość wypisaną na twarzy Jacoba westchnął.

-Przykro mi stary, ale nawet cała nasza wataha nie da rady demonowi.

-Mam to gdzieś. -Mruknął Jacob starając się uspokoić.

-Zginiesz próbując jej pomóc. Chcesz zostawić ją samą? -Uniósł brew.

-Nie znalazłeś jeszcze swojej partnerki, nie zrozumiesz.

Jacob wstał z krzesła zaczynając chodzić po kuchni. Musiał się przebiec w postaci wilka i pomyśleć. Nie byli tutaj bezpieczni. Strzygi nie były w stanie wejść na teren posiadłości Johna, ale demony czy wampiry... To była inna kwestia.

-Rozumiem na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć, że musimy jak najszybciej zniknąć stąd i wrócić na ziemię. Wtedy ocalimy nie tylko Nessie, ale i ciebie zanim coś strzeli ci do głowy i zrobisz coś głupiego.


End file.
